


Sunrise

by flamingpen18



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aro asks for help, Bella changes, Bella has a backbone, Bella plays piano, Cullens don't leave, Edward Cullen is not a jerk, F/M, Human Bella, Mike Newton can't take no for an anser, Non-Human Bella, Smart ass Bella, Strong Bella, Supernatural Bella, Volturi run inot trouble, seriously, this is au, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingpen18/pseuds/flamingpen18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan has always "sensed" that she was meant for something more. When she moves to Forks, Wa., she finds out that she is more a part of the supernatural world than her dreams could have ever prepared her for. With help from the Cullens, Bella will embrace her destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any recognizable figures. Just because I wish I did, doesn't make it so. All characters belong to the goddess, Stephenie Meyers.**

**This is a story about Edward and Bella. I have changed Bella up a bit, because I can't stand the fact that she didn't have enough of a backbone. I also want to point out that even though the characters are, for the most part, canon, I have added new elements.**

**For those of you who are Team Jacob, I'm giving you fair warning. There will be some minor Jacob bashing. I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews are appreciated. All I ask is that any criticism is given constructively. I like to learn from my mistakes.**

**Everything in italics are thoughts.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

 

I knew that choosing to move into my dad's was the right choice for me. I love my erratic mother very much, but I have now outgrown her. In fact, I think I outgrew my mother when I turned eight.

My mother was always scattered brain which put me into the position of having to be the “adult” between the two of us. Although I didn't mind having to take care of my mother, I did sometimes wish I could have had a more normal childhood.

So here I am, standing in my old bedroom in Forks, Wash., the rainiest, dullest place in the U.S.,trying to figure out why I have this feeling like something enormous was about to happen to me.

All my life, I would get these odd feelings that I couldn't describe. Sometimes, they came to my like a gut-wrenching feeling, and other times, they came to me while I was asleep. I may not know what was the cause of this feeling, but I did know that these feelings I got were never wrong. All I could do was brace myself and accept whatever was going to happen.

Today was my first day at Forks High. Yea me! I scavenged through my sparse closet to try to find a somewhat decent outfit to wear. Since Arizona is sunny and hot all the time, none of my clothes would have been appropriate to bring with me. That left me with just a few shirts and jeans. I seriously needed to go shopping. I finally decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a midnight blue, long sleeved shirt. I brushed my long mahogany hair and put it back with a headband. I grabbed my bag, noticing that I was running a few minutes late, and ran out the door.

Charlie, my dad, had bought me an old truck for me to drive. Sure, it wasn't the best looking set of wheels around, but at least I didn't have to walk. Better yet, at least I didn't have to ride in my dad's cop car. There is nothing worse than riding in a cop car with the chief of police, even if he is your dad.

I got to the school and noticed I was still a little early. Good! I rushed to the office to grab my schedule. I was hoping not to be noticed, but that was all in vain. I was approached by a guy named Eric Yorkie.

“Hi. You must be Isabella. Would you like me to help you find your way around?” he asked me a little too eagerly.

I smiled hesitantly. “Please, just call me Bella and sure, if you don't mind. I would appreciate it.” I followed as he led me to my first class.

The rest of my morning went the same way. Mostly, guys were begging to escort me around. Geez! I felt like the sideshow in a circus.

As lunch time neared, that feeling that something big was going to happen kept getting stronger. I followed this kind girl, Angela Webber. ,into the cafeteria. My nerves were really bugging me now. I grabbed a can of Coke and sat at the table with her. Jessica Stanley, the girl from my Trig. Class, Eric, plus a Tyler and Lauren, Jessica's friend, were all seated.

“So Bella, why aren't you tanned? You are from Arizona. Didn't you sunbathe?” Mike Newton asked me.

“Well, Mike,” I said, “I don't tan. At all. So they all got together and opted to kick me out. I have no issues being a pale face. I'm comfortable being in my own skin.” I could have sworn I heard him say “That's some nice skin,” but I pretended not to hear.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I saw a group of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen enter the cafeteria. “Who are they, and how did they get so hot?” I asked no one in particular.

“That's the Cullens,” Mike sneered.

Someone’s jealous, I thought to myself.

“The big guy and the blond girl are Emmett and Rosalie, and they are together. The blonde guy and the little pixie girl are Alice and Jasper, and they are together,” Jessica told me.

I looked at Jessica and noticed a hint of anger and jealousy in her eyes. I wondered what that was about. Then, I heard the cafeteria doors open again. I looked up and saw the most incredibly gorgeous guy I have ever seen. It can't be something in the water here, because all of the guys would be that hot. Just then, he looked up . Was it my imagination or did his golden eyes just turn black? He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me. I was mesmerized. I couldn't look away if I wanted to. I vaguely heard Mike calling my name.

“Uh, who is that? I take it he is a Cullen?” I asked eagerly.

I still couldn't turn away from the sight of his fine self. He had the most amazing copper colored hair, and by far, the sexiest grin I have ever seen. He was tall, a little over six foot, and had an incredible body. He was muscular without being overly done. He was staring intently at me. I smiled at him, and his black eyes seemed to brighten up. Just as he was about to come over to me, his sister, Alice, ran up to him, grabbed his arm, a dragging him over to their table. He sat down with his siblings all the while keeping his eyes on me. I had to fight this intense urge to run over there and grab him. What the heck is wrong with me? Why did I feel such a strong pull towards him? Could he be the reason why I have been having such intense feelings all day?

 

I suddenly felt dizzy. “Don't even bother with Edward, Bella. He doesn't date. No one here is good enough for him,” Jessica said angrily.

I laughed loudly. “Geez, Jessica. Are you mad that he turned you down. To each his own. You just might not be his type. Don't take it personally,” I said to her. Jessica's face turned a bright shade of purple. I guess I hit close to the mark.

“What, Bella? Do you think you have what it takes to get Edward Cullen's attention? You're not even that pretty. I don't even know why all the guys have been hanging all over you all day”

Wow! Someone is getting catty. “Actually, Jessica, I didn't imply anything about getting his attention. I would rather a guy ask me out than to behave like a whore and throw myself at a guy who clearly isn't interested.”

Everyone snickered, trying to hide their laughter. I had just implied that Jessica Stanley was a slut. Guess I was right again. This girl was such a fake. Obviously, no one has ever called her out on it before. Guess I have my work cut out for me.

“Listen, Jessica, I don't know what crawled up your posterior development and died, but I can honestly tell you that there isn't a guy on this planet that will give you the time of day if you go around acting like you are all that.” I had had enough of her attitude.

Mike, Eric, and Tyler were a little too entertained. I decided to cut the showdown short. I had much more interesting things to do. “If you guys will excuse me, lunch is almost over. I'm going to head on over to my Biology class.” I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

 

**EPOV**

 

When we got to school today, the only thing that seemed to be in the thoughts of the students was Isabella Swan. It's days like these when I wish I didn't have the ability to read minds.

My “siblings” and I are vampires. We are able to be around humans because we sustain ourselves on animal blood instead of human blood. If being a vampire wasn't odd enough, some of our kind are “born” with extra abilities. My sister, Alice, can see the future, and her husband, Jasper, is an empath. Then, of course, there is my telepathy. I wish I could turn it off, but no such luck.

It never ceases to amaze me how perverted teenage boys are. I wonder if Ms. Swan was even aware of the effect she had on the male population at this school. I tried my best to block out the unwanted thoughts. Really, what interest could I possibly have in the new girl?

It was like that all morning. All I could hear was the lustful thoughts for Isabella, or Bella, from the males around me. I could see her appearance in the mind of others. Yes, she was very attractive. As far as I could tell, she didn't walk around like Jessica or even Lauren did, acting like they were God's gift to mankind. Little did I know that my opinion was about to change.

It was lunchtime, and I was headed to the cafeteria to meet up with my “siblings.” We had to keep up the facade that we were human. They had gotten there ahead of me. When I walked through the doors, I looked up and glanced into Bella Swan's eyes. It was then that I felt like my entire world, everything that was important to me, no longer mattered.

 _"Edward, don't talk to her yet. You have to wait. I've seen it. You’ll scare her off,"_  my sister, Alice, warned me. We were use to these this silent form of communication. I shook my head. Why should I wait? After a hundred years of loneliness, I have found her.

 _"I'm not kidding ,Edward. If you do as I say, everything will work out beautifully."_ Alice's mental voice yelled at me.

I continued to gaze into Bella's gorgeous brown eyes. Then Alice ran over, grabbed my arms, and dragged me over to our table. I sat down without ever breaking eye contact. I wondered if she felt the pull like I did. I tried then to listen to her thoughts, but I couldn't seem to hear them. Wait! That wasn't possible. In my over a hundred years of existence, I have never encountered anyone whose thoughts were silent to me.

I listened to her conversation with Jessica. Apparently, she felt the need to put the other girl in her place. Finally, someone who will call her out. Bella hasn't even been here a full day, and she already figured out that the reason I wasn't interested in Jessica was for the fact that she behaves like a whore.

“Wow!” my brother, Emmett, exclaimed. “That new girl sure has no issues with speaking her mind. She sure put Jessica in her place. That shade of purple on her face was hilarious!”

Everyone laughed at that. Rosalie, who is usually too wrapped up in herself, actually approved of Bella. “Well, I like her. Any girl who can stand up for herself like that and shut Jessica up at the same time is all right in my book,” she said.

Well, that through me for a loop. I wonder what she'll say when she finds out that Bella is my mate.

 _"Don't say anything yet. You have Biology with her next. You’re going to be given a project ,and you will both be partners. Invite her to the house. That will give you the chance to get to know her. I'm so excited!!"She's going to be my best friend,"_ Alice advised me.

Perfect! This will give me the opportunity that I need to get to know her, without freaking her out.

Just then, I saw Bella get up from her table and storm out of the cafeteria. Jessica must have gotten on her last nerve. She better get use to it.

I got up to follow. I glanced at my brothers and sisters. “I'll see you after school,” I said to them on the way out the door. I tried to not look too enthusiastic. I didn't want to give myself away. As it is, I was pretty sure that Jasper could pick it up in my feelings. Knowing Alice like I do, she will probably pull him aside and have a chat with him.. Thank God for Alice. She's always helping me out.

I entered the classroom and saw Bella being bothered by Mike Newton. I'm going to have a lot of work ahead of me, and it's only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

I pointed it out before. I'm not lucky enough to own it. I'm just borrowing the characters.

I have no beta. All mistakes are mine.

 

 

Chapter 2

 

BPOV

What does a girl have to do to get some peace around here? Or more to the point, how do I get away from Mike Newton? I left lunch early, hoping to have a few minutes to myself. But no sooner do I walk into my Biology classroom, then I turn around, and there he is. His attraction to me has not gone unnoticed, no matter how hard I have tried to ignore it. Newton keeps sending off those “creepy” vibes. Of course, it didn't help that he spent most of his time, while in my presence, staring at my chest. I'm not even sure if he knows I have eyes. I would love to smack him upside his head and inform him that my eyes were further north, but I didn't think that would go over too well here. I decided to ignore the issue for now and went to the teacher to have him sign my slip.

Imagine how happy I was when I learned that I was going to be Edward Cullen's lab partner. I walked over to where the teacher told me to sit. Newton was still nagging me. Honestly, I have no clue what he was yelping about. I tend to block out painful things.

When I looked up, Edward walked in. He hesitated for a brief second, when he saw Newton bothering me. Pulling himself together, he strode over to our table and sat down. Whoa! He's even hotter up close. How is that possible? Did I just see Newton give Edward the evil eye? I'm sure of it. People still do that? This is going to end up like a poorly rated soap opera. At least, I get a hot lab partner out of it. If only I could get my heart to stop pounding. I'm sure he could hear it. I dared a brief glance at him, only to find him staring at me. Oh, boy! This is going to be a long year. I think I forgot my name.

EPOV

 

  
I walked over to my table and was happy to see that Bella was going to be my partner. I could easily tell that Mike was getting on her nerves. His thoughts were more on the perverted side .It took everything in me not to growl at him. Seeing him undress her with his mind was almost more than I could handle. The only comfort I could take is the fact that it was obvious that Bella had absolutely no interest in him. I turned and caught her eye. I gave her my best smile. I heard her heartbeat speed up. Hmm... Maybe she is interested. I'm going to have to test the waters a little.

“Hi! I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan.” I tried to be as charming as possible.

“Uh, hi,” she replied, turning a lovely shade of pink. Wow! Not only does she have the most tantalizing scent I have ever smelled, but it somehow intensifies when she blushes.

I still can't believe how amazing she smells, strawberries and freesias, a most intoxicating blend.

“I hope you don't object to being lab partners. I, for one, actually look forward to it,” I smiled at her.

She grinned. “Actually, I don't mind at all. I was just hoping I wouldn't be too bored in this class.” I didn't expect that answer.

“Why is that?” I asked.

“When I was in Arizona, I was in AP classes. I probably did this work already.” So she's beautiful and intelligent. It's like she was made for me.

While we continued to chat about our classes, I could hear Mike's angry thoughts. He was not happy about us being partners. Lousy Cullen. I want Bella. What's with him anyway? Why can't she just see through him and tell him to get lost? I'm much better than he will ever be. Man! Just look at her. She's too hot! Newton's thoughts were getting even more annoying. If the idiot would just open his eyes, he would see that Bella isn't interested in him. He could spare himself a world of pain. Glancing at Bella, I could see that she had noticed Newton's preoccupation with her and didn't like it. I would like nothing more than to tell him to back off, but I think it's way too early for that.

Mr. Banner called the class together. We were given a class project that we were to work on without lab partners. We had one month to finish it. We had to identify indigenous plant life to the state of Washington and classify them. We also had to include hand drawn and labeled illustrations. We were allowed to use the rest of the class to talk things over with our lab partners.

I turned to Bella. “Bella, if you like, you can come over my house after school this week, and we can start working on this. My family's house is surrounded by forest, so that should give us plenty of plant life to work with.”

Bella smiled brightly. “That would be perfect. I don't like to procrastinate. Is there a particular day that works best for you?”

I couldn't help but notice how stunningly beautiful she is. When she smiles, her chocolate brown eyes seem to take on a glow.

“Well, how about tomorrow? We can head right on over after school.” I was trying to not sound too eager. I didn't want her to think I was a creep.

“Tomorrow is perfect. Charlie has to work late, so I'll have plenty of time.”I cheered quietly to myself.

Just then the bell rang. We stood up and walked out of the room together. The next class I had was Spanish, and I have it with Alice. I wonder if she has seen anything. Time to go find out.

 

BPOV

 

After Biology, I had to go to gym class. I, actually, looked forward to it. The only thing I didn't like was the heinous uniform they were forcing us to wear. Thank God Edward would not be seeing me in this.

Ah.... Edward. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I get to spend time with him. I want to know everything about him. I keep feeling this strong pull towards him that I can not explain. If I were to go by the way that he looks at me, I think he may like me to. I can't wait to see where this goes.

 

I went through gym class, but had a difficult time paying any attention. My mind was on Edward the whole time. His incredible golden eyes and sexy copper hair that I just wanted to play with, ruled my thoughts. If this keeps up, I'll never get anything done. I still had one more class to go to today, and it was,by far, my favorite.

I entered the music room and who did I see? Edward Cullen. This just keeps getting better. He's hot, and he likes music.

Mrs. Johnson, the teacher, introduced me to the class. “Bella, this is pretty much an informal class. The reason for that is simple. Each of you in here is quite advanced musically. Bella, could you tell us what instrument you play and for how long you have been playing?”

I knew I was going to love this class. I looked around the room and let my eyes rest on Edward. He was staring at me intently. I smiled at him. Man, he is just way too cute for his own good.

“Well, I play the piano, and I have been playing since I was three,” I informed them proudly. I loved my music, and I always looked at it as a means of an escape for me when things got to be too much.

Mrs. Johnson walked over to me and asked me if I could play something for the class. I was more than happy to. Since I moved to Forks, I wasn't able to play due to the fact that there was no room for my Steinway at my father's house. I had to leave my baby at my mother's house in Phoenix. I walked up to the piano and sat down at the bench. I immediately knew the perfect piece to play that pretty would much express what I was feeling. I began to play Debussy's Clair De Lune. I loved this piece. It was so soothing, and I had hoped that Edward loved it.

EPOV

 

  
When I saw Bella walk into the music room, I had hoped that I wasn’t dreaming. Mrs. Johnson informed her of the class structure and then asked Bella what instrument she played and for how long. The second she said “Piano”, it took everything I had not to run up to her and kiss her on her beautiful, pouty lips. I can't believe how perfect for me she is. But nothing could have prepared me to hear her play my favorite piece of music. Bella is good. Watching her play was amazing. She loses herself in her music much like I do. I can't imagine seeing anything more stunning. When she finished, we all clapped for her. A beautiful blush spread across her cheeks.

Mrs. Johnson stepped over to her. “Thank you, Bella. That was wonderful. You definitely play beautifully. I am so happy to have another accomplished pianist in this class. You and Edward will get along quite well.” Bella turned and smirked at me. “Class, please feel free to play your instruments or write you music for the remainder of the period.”

I decided to talk to Bella. “Bella, you play beautifully. Clair De Lune is my favorite,” I complimented her.

“Thank you, Edward. It's mine as well. Is class usually like this? Does everyone gets to do their own thing?” she asked me.

“Yes, I guess you could look at this class as AP music. There's a reason why there is only six of us in here. We are all advanced to the point where we could teach the class,” I explained.

“I'm so glad. When I moved here, I wasn't able to bring my Steinway, because my dad's house doesn't have the room. So, I haven't even been able to practice. I was considering going out and buying a Roland. At least it would be something,” Bella said excitedly.

I felt badly that she couldn't bring her piano. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have mine. “You know, Bella, I have a piano. When you come over tomorrow, you're more than welcome to play it. In fact, you can come over anytime and play it if you want to” I really hopes she takes me up on the offer. If she did, that would mean that I would get to see her a lot more. I need to go slow like Alice told me to, but Bella is making it really difficult.

 

BPOV

 

I'm having such difficulty believing just how sweet Edward is. He really is so thoughtful. I'm even more excited now at getting a chance to spend time with him and just getting to know him.

“Would you play something? I'd really like to hear you play,” I asked him softly.

“Of course, is there anything you would like to hear? Who is your favorite composer?” he asked with a grin.

I slid over on the piano bench, making room for him to sit. Sitting down next to me, he jokingly began to play “The Entertainer”. I giggled and joined in. When our hands brushed each others, something that seemed like an electric shock traveled up my arm. I pulled back my arm and looked into his eyes. They were, again, pitch black. He gazed down at me intently. There was that feeling again in the pit of my stomach. Something big was going to happen soon, and I was either involved, or it was about me. Somehow, I have the feeling that Edward was going to mixed up in it too. Of course, I really wouldn't mind having him around. A lot!


	3. Chapter 3

It's not my playground. I'm just borrowing the slide.

I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

 

Chapter 3

 

EPOV

 

When Bella asked if I would play something for her, I couldn't help but feel honored. After all, she was a fellow pianist and an exceptional one at that. I decided to goof around a little and started to play “The Entertainer”. Of course, she giggled so adorably and joined in with me. However, when our hands just barely brushed each others, the most amazing electrical shock traveled through my arm. Well, that more than confirmed it for me. Bella Swan was my mate. I almost couldn't believe it. I have been alone for so long that I have come close to giving up. Now here I am, sitting next to the most amazing young woman. Everything about her seems to have been made for me. I am so glad that I did wait. It was so worth it, and I would do it all again just to be with her.

 

“Well, Miss Swan, I can honestly say that I haven't had this much fun in this class. Ever!” I grinned at her. She blushed so adorably. “Just so you know, we are the only ones who do play the piano. Unless you count anyone who can play 'Chopsticks',” I joked. Bella laughed with me.

I couldn't help but think about how I have never felt this at ease with anyone in all my years. I could only hope that she felt the same way.

 

BPOV

 

I loved being with Edward. It's kind of odd, though. I have only known him for only a few hours, but it feels more like I have known him for my entire life. 

I like that he is playful. Things are going to be interesting with him around. I just hope I don't forget my name too often. I have a hard time when I look into his amazing eyes. I tend to forget important things like breathing. I hope he hasn't noticed.

I turned to him and smiled. “I think it's safe to say that I'm going to enjoy this class. You’re really fun to hang with. I like that. What about the other kids in class? Do they ever goof off? I don't mean to criticize, but they are staring at us. In fact, they kind of look like they are going to be sick.”

 

“To be quite honest with you, Bella, this is the first time I have ever really 'goofed' off. As far as the rest of them, they usually keep to themselves. They either work on composing music or practicing their instruments. Like the teacher said, this class is informal. I will say this. It's going to be nice to have a another pianist to practice with and bounce ideas off of. Like I told you in Biology, when you come over to work on our project, you are more than welcome to practice on my piano,” he reminded me, with the most incredibly, sexy, crooked smile I have ever seen. Geez! I'm a goner.

Just as I was about to respond, the bell rang. 

 

“Thank you, Edward. I look forward to it. I'm glad you're not into procrastinating either. I think we'll get along just fine as lab partners,” I said to him, while gathering my things. We both headed on out the room. “Thank you for helping to make my first day here bearable. I was kind of concerned. I'm not much into being the center of attention. Not to mention, you managed to scare of Mike Newton, and that means the world to me.”

 

Edward laughed. “Well, I'm glad I could help. I have no clue what I did, but as long as you're happy, that's all that matters.” He looked at me so intently.

I sear I could stare into his eyes all day and never get bored. Is it legal for a guy to be that gorgeous? Does he even know the effect he has on the female population here? It has not escaped my notice how all the girls-and even some of the female teachers- can't keep their eyes off of him. What a specimen! 

“As far as the Newton situation, I was wondering if you were aware of his interest in you. I take it you aren't interested,” he said hopefully.

 

We walked side by side to my truck. I opened the door and tossed my bag inside. I couldn't help but giggle. “Newton reminds me of a homeless puppy trying to hump my leg. I don't mean to be mean ,but seriously, can he not tell when a girl isn't interested? Jessica is practically begging to give him a lap dance, but it's me he has to annoy,” I fumed. I probably had smoke coming out of my ears. I just didn't have the patience to deal with guys like him. “I'm going to have to have a conversation with him asap. I have no intentions of letting this drag out.”

 

Edward smiled gently. “I wish you the best of luck. He can be hard headed. Just be firm. Although, don't be surprised if he looks at you like you just grew another head. Mike likes to think he's the school player,” Edward laughed. He lifted his hand and very surprisingly, tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up. Lousy blushing, always gives me away. 

 

EPOV

 

I couldn't tell you how happy I was to hear her say that she wasn't interested in Newton. I could tell by her body language, but just hearing her say it out loud, just about made my dead heart skip a beat. I had this odd compulsion to rub it in his face. Of course, I was sure that wouldn't go over too well.

 

Bella's sense of humor was another thing that I found quite refreshing. She always says things that I'm not expecting. Whether that has something to do with me not being able to read her thoughts or not, is beyond me. As much as it drives me insane not knowing what she's thinking, I do like the peace that it brings.

 

When I put the lock of her hair behind her ear and was rewarded with that oh so lovely blush, I could have busted out in song. The electricity that seems to flow between us is intense, and I know that she can feel it. I need to get myself home, so I can talk to my adoptive father ,Carlisle. He always is full of wisdom and will be able to guide me.

 

One thing is for certain. Bella Swan is the mate that I have waited over a hundred years to find. There is nothing and no one that is going to keep me from claiming her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**As always, I do not own the players. The field, however, is mine.**

**I still do not have a beta, but I will do my best.**

**Words in italics are thoughts.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

 

When I got home, I quickly did my homework. Seriously, the work here was not challenging at all.

I couldn't help but smile, while thinking over how my first day at Forks High went. The butterfly feelings I was having was due, solely, to Edward Cullen.

I can't believe the intense connection I feel towards him. Even now, I feel this ache in my chest. Am I going insane? How can I possibly be this attached to someone I only just met a few short hours ago? I wish I knew what these feeling were. Don't get me wrong. If there was ever a guy to lose my head over, he is certainly the one to do it.

When I lived in Phoenix, I never had a boyfriend. It wasn't due to lack of interest. I just wasn't attracted to any of the boys there. I have always been mature for my age, and the thought of having to date a guy who behaves like a perverted child was a huge turn off. I just never saw the sense in dating someone just to fill in a few hours on the weekends. I guess you could say that I was holding out for something more.

Perhaps, it had to do with my old fashioned values. I believed in waiting for my soulmate, my other half. I always felt that there was someone out there for me and that all I had to do was be patient. Maybe, just maybe, that someone is Edward. It would explain the pull I feel towards him. Even now, I am having some difficulty being away from him. I sure hope I'm not imagining things.

I went to the kitchen to start dinner for Charlie. I decided to make him his favorite dish, my Grandma Swan's Beef Stroganoff. I still have no clue how my dad hasn't killed himself. He's a great dad and a great police chief but one really lousy cook. I think I moved here just in time. When I got here, the only thing in the fridge was a six pack of beer and a bottle of ketchup. It looks like I have to do all the shopping, yet again. That's nothing new. I had to do it for my mom.

Just as I finished setting the dining room table, I heard my dad come in.

"Bells! What smells so good?" he asked me, walking in. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yea, Dad, I thought you could start eating some real food for a change. Have no fear. I'm nothing like Mom. My cooking will never send you to the e.r.," I told him reassuringly.

I served us dinner. Thankfully, my dad was not the very talkative type. So we sat and ate in comfortable silence. When we finished, I grabbed up the dishes and took them to the sink to wash them.

"That was great. Don't worry about the dishes, Bells. I can do them. I don't need you to spoil me," my dad said, coming into the kitchen behind me.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll just head on up then. Good night." I rushed out of the kitchen. I ran up to my room and grabbed my things Ineeded so I could take a quick shower.

After I had finished my shower, I crawled into bed. My thoughts were all jumbled. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I was sure I would be up all night, but no sooner did my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep .

I was dreaming. I was sure of it. I was with Edward in his Volvo, and we had just pulled up to a enormous, white, Victorian house. It was breathtaking, so classical in it's beauty. The grounds were well kept. Flowers of every kind planted alongside thehouse. A large wrap around porch adorned the front.

Edward came around to my side of the car and opened my door. Taking my hand, he helped me out. He then took me in his arms. "Bella, please, you have no reason to be nervous. They are going to love you. How could they not?" He then bent down and gently kissed my lips.

I woke up from my dream a little shaken. I had yet another one of "those" dreams. They always seem so real. It was like I wasactually there. I could almost feel Edward's arms around me. His cold lips on mine. I could hear the sounds of nature around me. The river flowing nearby.

I wish I knew what the dreams and the feelings were. I have been having them for as long as I can remember. I don't believe in coincidence. I believe that everything has a purpose and that there is a reason why this is happening to me. I have never told anyone about this, not even my own mother. Rene and I have always been close. We would always be able to talk about anything with each other, but I felt that this was something that she would never be able to handle. Again, that decision was also based on one of my "feelings."

I may not understand what is happening to me, but I know that I have to go with it. These dreams and feelings have never steered me wrong. One thing is certain. Edward Cullen is definitely involved. I just have to wait and see. Of course, if his involvement includes me in his arms, then I'm all for it.

**EPOV**

When I got back home, Esme immediately could tell something was up with me. Perhaps, it was due to the fact that I couldn't keep a grin off my face. After walking this earth for 107 years, I thought I would never be this happy.

For so long now, I have been the odd man out. I was the only unmated member of this family. I could often hear the thoughts of the others. They felt sorry for me, or they worried about me. Esme was the worst. I know she means well. She has been my mother figure for so long now, and I really look at her as a mother. She has always worried about me. All she wanted was for me to be happy and to find love. I tried to reassure her time and again that I was fine. I knew that if she even had an inkling of how truly lonely I was, how desolate I often felt, it would have crushed her. So, I chose to put on an act, hiding my true feelings from everyone.

"Esme, is Carlisle home yet? I really need to talk to him?" I asked her a little too eagerly. I seriously have to turn it down a bit.

"Yes, dear, he is. Edward, what's wrong? You're acting rather odd." Esme came up to me and gave me a hug. She really was a wonderful loving mother.

I smiled at her gently, trying to calm her. "I just need to run something by him."

I kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs to the second floor where my father, Carlisle, had his office. I heard his mental voice call out to me before I even got to the door.  _Come in, Edward. You wanted to speak with me._

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Carlisle was reading one of his medical journals. _Edward, what is it. Is something wrong?_

"Carlisle, it happened. I never thought it would, but it did," I blurted out excitedly. I was having a hard time keeping it together. I was genuinely happy, and I wanted the world to know.

"Edward, Son, slow down. What do you mean? What happened?" Carlisle asked me, with a curious expression.

"Carlisle, I found her. I found my mate!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

 

**I don't own a thing. I just like to play around.**

 

**Everything in italics are thoughts.**

 

 

**EPOV**

 

I knew for a fact that as soon as I said the word 'mate', Esme would come running in from wherever she was. When she burst through the office door, her excitement was clearly written all over her beautiful face. There are no secrets in a house full of vampires. I knew she was going to hear my conversation with Carlisle. I was just trying to buy myself a little time. Esme means well, but she can be a little exuberant at times.

All I could do was smile. Honestly, I don't think I have ever been this happy. I waited for so long to find my mate, and it was well worth it. Bella was so stunning. Her beauty was not only outside, but she was beautiful inside as well. It didn't matter to me that she was human. She was mine. The details would work themselves out. I just had one concern; how would my siblings react.

"Carlisle, Esme, I found my mate. Her name is Isabella Swan. She just started school today. I knew she was the one when I first looked into her eyes. It was like I couldn't look away. The pull I felt towards her was almost painful," I explained excitedly.

"Wait! Isn't she Chief Swan's daughter?" Esme asked me. "That means she's human. I didn't know that vampires could mate with humans."

"Actually, my dear, it has happened before. It is very rare, but possible. Edward, I'm very excited for you. You deserve to be happy. You have waited patiently for a long time." Carlisle got up and put his hand on my shoulder.  _You deserve this more than anyone I can think of._  "I think it would be prudent to let everyone in on what has happened."

"I know. Alice already knows, of course. My only concern here is going to be Rose. I know how protective she can be," I told them while pacing back and forth. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair, mussing it up even more.

"Edward, you don't need to worry. Your siblings know how important this is to you. As far as Rose is concerned, if she does have a problem, she'll just have to learn to deal with it," Esme told me vehemently. She was always so supportive of all of us.

I still couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous about having to break the news to my brothers and sisters. Although I didn't have any concerns about Bella being human, I knew that they might. Rose definitely would. I glanced at the Grandfather Clock in the corner of Carlisle's office. They should be home any minute.

"Well, I'm more than ready to let them know. They should be arriving at any time." No sooner had I said that, then I heard them pull up in my Volvo. I had decided to run home, using the opportunity to think. Plus, I wanted to get here before them so that I could let Carlisle know what was going on.

I ran down the step just in time to see Alice bounce her way into the house. The sly grin on her face told me that she knew what was going on.  _Don't worry, Edward. I didn't say a word. Everything will be fine. Rose will give you a hassle, but when doesn't she? It will all work out and even Rosalie will come around._

Alice couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off her face. All she kept chanting to herself in her head was _I'm gonna have a new sister, and she's gonna be my best friend._

To be honest, I was happy that my mate was going to be so close to Alice. Alice and I are the closest out of all of us. I guess part of the reason is the fact that our gifts have to deal with the mind. We understand each other and have developed a mutual respect. Over the years, Alice has been my little source of encouragement. She was always there, by my side, making sure I didn't give up. She would keep telling me that my mate was out there, and that I would find her and that all this waiting would be well worth it.

Never bet against Alice! She was spot on. It was worth the wait, and I am so happy that I listened to her.

Carlisle and Esme then joined us downstairs. Esme was practically glowing from within from the joy she felt for me. She really was a wonderful mother.

"I need everyone to come into the dining room please. We need to have a family meeting," Carlisle said, gesturing towards the long, cherry finish table. This is where we held all our important meetings

"Hey, what's going on. Is Eddy boy in trouble?" Emmett asked jokingly. Does he ever take anything seriously?

I rolled my eyes at him. "My name is not Eddy. Would it kill you to try to be serious for once?" I asked him. I sat down at the table and looked expectantly at Carlisle. I wasn't sure how he wanted to start this off.

"Edward, I think the best way to handle this is to just come out and tell everyone what you told me earlier." Carlisle glanced at me. Everyone turned their heads and looked at me curiously.

"Well," I started nervously. "I found my mate today." Suddenly everyone started talking at once or asking me questions mentally.

"Could everyone please calm down. You can ask your questions, but make them one at a time, Carlisle admonished them.

"Dude, I'm really happy for you. You deserve it more than anyone I know. Is she hot?" Emmett asked. Rosalie turned around and smacked her husband in the back of his head. The sound of it echoed throughout the house. I fought my smile and lost.

"Emmett, there's more to a mate than just looks," I replied. He really knew how to get under my stone hard skin. "I will tell you this, though. She is absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Her name is Bella Swan." I said it triumphantly, feeling as if I had just won some kind of prize. Rosalie and her temper decided to make an appearance.

"What!" she screamed, jumping up from her seat and knocking it over." She is human. You can't possibly be serious. Do you have any idea what this could me to us?" she asked me angrily. Here we go. Drama queen.

"Yes, Rose, I am. She is my mate, and I will not allow anyone to stand in my way of claiming her. When the time is right, I will tell her," I replied sternly.

Rosalie just hissed at me. Her eyes black with anger. We glared at each other over the table. I could feel Jasper's influence trying to calm us down. It worked. A little.

"Babe, you need to sit down. I know you only want to protect the family, but this is his mate we are talking about." Emmett told her firmly. It isn't often he talks to her that way.

Alice stood up excitedly. "She's perfect for him. I've already seen it. She is exactly what he needs. They will be so good for each other. And she's going to be my best friend!" she finished. I already knew I had her support.

"Listen, everyone," Carlisle spoke up. "Bella is Edward's mate. She is human, but this is not the first time a human was mated to a vampire. Although it is a rare occurrence, it still does happen. I think it would be prudent for us to get to know her."

"That won't be a problem. We have a project we have to do in Biology, and she will be coming over tomorrow to start on it." I tried to not sound too eager. I failed miserably.

"That's not the only thing you two will be working on," Alice piped in mischievously.

"Please don't tell me that our Edward is going to lose his V-card tomorrow?" Jasper asked laughingly. If I could blush, I would be bright red right now. Tell everyone what you told me earlier." Carlisle glanced at me. Everyone turned their heads and looked at me curiously.

 

"Hey, that is not what I meant. I was referring to the fact that Bella is also another piano player, and she and Edward are going to be making beautiful music together," Alice told them. She showed me a vision she had of Bella sitting at my piano with me next to her, and we were both playing and laughing together. It was a lot like it was this afternoon during music class. I can't wait.

"Are you all just going to go along with all of this? What if the Volturi find out? Has anyone even thought about that? This could go wrong on so many levels," Rose continued her tirade.

"Rose, you need to stop this. Edward has been alone for a long time. Not once did he ever complain. He has always been there for us, and now it is time for us to be here for him. We are a family, and that is what families do," Esme stated firmly.

She stood up and walked over to me. Placing her hand gently on my cheek, she looked deeply into my eyes. "I am so happy for you. Even though you have only just found her, there is a light in your eyes that wasn't there before. The young lady who has captured your heart must be very special. I can not wait to meet her."

Having my family's support meant a lot to me, well, everyone except Rosalie. Alice said she would come around. I'm not going to worry too much about it.

Tomorrow, my mate will be here. I will eagerly count down the hours until I can be with her again. The mating pull can be painful at times. Right now, it is very uncomfortable. It's surprising, considering I have only just found her. My connection to her is already very strong. I wonder if she can feel it as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own a thing, but playing with it is fun.**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 6**

  
  


**BPOV**

 

I woke up excited this morning. Today was the day I was going over Edward's house after school to work on our Biology project. The butterflies in my stomach won't give it a rest.

 

I hopped out of bed and went to my closet. I had to wear something nice. If I was going to be in Edward's company for any period of time today, I wanted to look my best. Unfortunately, I haven't gone shopping yet to add to my sparse wardrobe.  This weekend I was going to have to remedy that.

 

I finally opted for a pair of dark, wash, skinny jeans that made my butt look fantastic. My top was a midnight blue, button-down that fit just perfectly and showed off just enough of my assets without looking slutty. I decided to accessorize with silver hoop earrings and silver ballet flats to tie it all together. My makeup was light, just a little mascara and gloss. I looked in the mirror to see the final product and was happy with what I saw.

 

I grabbed my backpack and went down to the kitchen. I wasn’t feeling too hungry due to the bad case of nerves I was having. Geez! What is with me? I never act like this. I have always been level headed. Now I can't even seem to see straight, and my thoughts are on Edward Cullen... nonstop.

 

I hope to God that I don't come off as a creepy stalker or like Mike Newton. That guy is in a class all his own.

 

I decided to grab a Pop Tart  and a glass of orange juice for my breakfast. There was no way I would be able to keep down anything else.

 

I grabbed my things and headed on out to my truck. As thankful as I am for having transportation, I really wish I had a newer set of wheels. Seriously, the truck won't go over 50mph. It was so old that the paint was faded, and it no longer qualified as being the color red.

 

I got to school at the same time as the Cullens did. I got out of my truck and was making my way over to Edward to confirm our plans for after school, when Mike Newton jumped right into my path. Ugh! What is his problem?

 

I smiled politely at him. “Hi, Mike.” I looked over his shoulder and saw Edward standing by his car, watching us intently. “Bella, I was hoping to talk to you first thing. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight,” he asked me with what, I think, was supposed to be a sexy grin on his face. Is this guy for real? He apparently thinks he's a ladies man. I guess it is now my job to set him straight.

 

“Mike,” I said, trying not to sound too annoyed, “ I already have plans for tonight.” I continued walking towards Edward, hoping he would get the hint.

 

“Come on, Bella. You and I would have a great time. I know how to make a girl happy,” he said to me, giving me this look. Now, I may be innocent in some areas, but I know when a guy is sexually hitting on me. Eww!  Someone is in serious need of  a reality check.

 

When I looked up, I saw the angry look in Edward's eyes. He was looking at Mike like he wanted to rip his head off. I couldn't help but get a little excited. Perhaps, it was because he liked me. _ Concentrate, Bella. You have to deal with Newton first. You can lust after Edward later _ , I mentally berated myself.

 

“Mike, listen. I have to be honest with you. I'm flattered that you would like to go out with me, but to be completely upfront with you, I'm interested in someone else.”  I tried to break it to him as gently and as honestly as possible. The look on his face, well let's just say, you would have thought that I ran over his puppy, backed up, and then did it again.  Perhaps I should try to gently push him onto someone else. Okay, so it's more like shoving him into a different direction, but who cares, as long as it works.

 

“Bella, you just got here. Who could you possibly be interested in already,” he asked me, sounding a little on the whiny side.

 

My patience was starting to wear thin. Does he really think that I have to give him a play-by-play of my life? I rolled my eyes in frustration. “I would rather not divulge that info right now. I'm keeping it to myself,” I told him firmly.

 

He shook his shaggy head in anger.”Let me guess. It's Cullen, isn't it? I saw the way you two cozied up to each other in Biology. It was enough to make me sick. You should be careful, Bella. If you keep throwing yourself at him like that, everyone is going to think you're a whore,” he ranted at me.

 

By the time he finished his little speech, I was seeing red. I mean, bright, vibrant, glow-in-the-dark red. I could literally spit nails.  I have never been this angry before. When I looked over at Edward, he too looked like he was about to kick some serious ass as well. He didn't just hear all that, did he?

 

“Mike, I was trying to be nice, but you have really pissed me off. I never said that I liked Edward. By the way, that's his name, not Cullen. If you have jealousy issues with him, then you need to grow a pair and take it up with him. I have been here for only one day, and in that day I have noticed that all the girls like him. Why? It's because, not only is he gorgeous, but he doesn't behave like a Neanderthal. And just to be a prick, yes I do like him. He has been very kind to me. I would much rather go out on a date with him than you any day. You need to grow up and pull your head out of your rectum. Any girl who wants a relationship is not going to give the time of day to a childish pig. Got it!” I stormed off in a rage.

 

I walked over to where Edward was standing. Trying to maintain my composure, I smiled at him in greeting. “ Hi, Edward”.

 

“Hello, Bella. Are you alright? It looked like you were having an argument with Mike,” he asked me with concern filling his beautiful voice. Geez. This guy sure knows how to melt me.

 

I looked into his incredible amber eyes. How amazing. His eyes were a color I have never seen before. “Mike asked me out, but I turned him down.”

 

“I take it he didn't like that all too well?” he asked. We started walking towards the school. Class was going to start soon, and we would have to part ways.

 

“No! So much for trying to be nice about shooting him down. He doesn't take being told 'no' very well,” I laughed to myself. Mike did remind me of a toddler, when you take away their favorite toy.

 

“I wonder, then, what would you say if you were approached by all the other guys who want to ask you out?” he laughingly said to me. I gaped at him in fright. Oh, please tell me he is joking.  

 

I shook my head, trying to clear it. “You are kidding, right?” I asked in borderline terror.

 

When we got to the door, he opened it and held it for me. Wow!! He's gorgeous and a gentleman. He's a gorgeous gentleman.

 

“I'm completely honest. You have no idea how many of the male population want to take you out. It seems like you are the main topic of conversation throughout the school,” he grinned at me.  What is with his brand of perfection that stops me dead in my tracks? Even his grin is as sexy as hell.

 

“It looks like we have a great deal in common. I'm old fashioned in a lot of ways. In Arizona, I was made fun of, because I didn't date. I was content with my decision. In fact, there were five girls in my sophomore class who got pregnant. I felt that it was just confirmation that I was doing things the right way for me. I wasn't at all embarrassed. Call me crazy, but I firmly believe in soul-mates. I know I have another half. How would he feel if he found out that I had been with half the population? That is how I look at it,” I finished my little rant. Edward 's grin was enough to bring me to my knees.  

 

Just then, the warning bell rang, reminding us to get to our classes. Lousy timing if you ask me.

 

“I would love to talk about this more. I'll see you in Biology. Maybe, if you like, we could sit together at lunch,” he said, walking in the opposite direction of where I was headed.

 

“Sure, I would love to. I'll see you later.” I blushed again.  He turned and walked away. I watched him make his way through the crowded hallway, until I couldn't see him anymore. I turned and rushed to my class. Now I'll never be able to concentrate. Edward Cullen does me in, and I like it.  

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own it, but I love to play.**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 7**

  
  
  
  


**EPOV**

  
  


I was eager to see Bella today. My every thought seems to be consumed by images of her and her beautiful smile. I was happy to see her get to the school at the same time as I did.

 

As I got out of my car, I looked up to see her making her way over to me. Just then, Mike Newton decided to use that as an opportunity to ask her out. I could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy by this turn of events.

 

It was taking every ounce of my self control to not go over there and ring his scrawny neck. I just about had enough of Newton's disgusting thoughts towards my Bella.

 

I thought it was best to wait by my car and let her handle it. Of course, if he did get out of hand, I had no trouble at all with stepping in and dealing with him myself.

 

Of course, I had nothing to worry about. Bella handled him like a pro.

 

I listened to her try to turn him down gently. She really is too sweet for her own good. But what that moron said to her next, was not only uncalled for, but was really rude. He just really pissed me off. Who does that little, mental twit thinks he is by calling my mate a whore, just because we chatted together in Biology?

 

The anger that flared up in her eyes the second he claimed she would be a whore for hanging out with me was amazing to see. On one hand, I wanted to cause him a world of pain, but on the other, I wanted to stay here and watch her hand him his ass.

  
  


Newton's jealousy would have normally made me laugh. I just couldn't get past him insulting her, because he isn't getting his way.

  
  


I watched Bella for her reaction and was surprised the amount of anger in her eyes. She was not going to let this slip. She railed into him, and it was such a stunning sight. She admitted to him that she likes me. She even called him out on his jealousy. My mate is incredible!

 

Man, watching Bella with her fiery temper was something else. If I thought she was beautiful before, she was a goddess when she was irate.

 

She insinuated that he hadn't grown all the necessary body parts, as well as informing him that she likes me. Now, that just made my day.

 

Then, as if she was dismissing the family dog, she brushed past him and walked over to me. Okay, I have to say it. That was hot!

 

We chatted while we walked towards the school. I was amazed at how completely unaware she was to just how many of the guys are interested in her. Bella doesn't see herself clearly. When I told her about them, she did look a little panicked.

 

Just when I thought she couldn't get any more perfect, she went on to tell me how she held some old-fashioned values and was actually ridiculed for them back in Arizona.

 

It really did seem like my mate was made specifically for me. She is the embodiment of every dream I have ever had and every wish I have ever made.

  
  


I loved knowing that she was innocent and knew that she was waiting for her “soul-mate”. Bella seemed very much in tune with herself and knows exactly what she wants.

  
  


I was eager to talk to her further about this, but the warning bell rang. I quickly asked if she would like to join me at lunch and she agreed. Now, if time would only speed up enough so I could see Bella sooner.

  
  


**BPOV**

  
  


When the bell rang letting us out for lunch, I tried my best to not let anyone see how eager I was to get to the cafeteria. It took everything in me to not run. It definitely isn't the lunch menu that would get me all jumpy.

  
  


I walked through the double doors and saw that Edward was already seated alone at a table in the far right corner, away from his siblings.

  
  


Due to a sudden case of nerves and the heinous odor wafting around the cafeteria, I opted to just buy myself a bottle of water. I figured it would be wise to not get sick while talking to Edward.

  
  


I turned around after paying the cafeteria lady to see Edward motioning me over to him. I walked over, trying to maintain my composure.

  
  


I smiled at him as I approached. “Hi, Edward, how has your day been so far?”

  
  


“Hello, Bella. My day has been too slow, but it has suddenly improved just now,” he said to me, giving me that sexy crooked grin.

  
  


I sat down across from him and took a sip of my water, trying to hide the blush I could feel creeping up my face. Nuts!! My glow-in-the-dark face will always give me away.

  
  


“Umm.., Bella, is that the only thing you are going to have for your lunch?” Edward asked, gesturing to my bottle of water .

  
  


“Yup, in case you didn't notice, the so called food that they serve here is not fit for human consumption. The stench it's producing is enough to eradicate the entire population of Forks.” I smiled at him. The look on his face was priceless. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. He shook his head, drawing my attention to his unruly copper locks. Yup, that is one gorgeous head of sex hair!

  
  


“Well, considering the accuracy in your description, I guess I can't blame you for wanting to preserve your life,” he teased me. There was just something really hot about him when he's playful. I really like it.

  
  


“So, Bella, I hope you haven't had anymore trouble with Newton since you turned him down?”

  
  


I giggled. “No, actually, he kept giving me these looks during English. He's obviously angry. Frankly, I don't care. He had no right to attack my character just because I wouldn't go out with him. All he managed to do was prove to me that my decision was the right one.”

  
  


“I know this may come off as cruel, but I think it was good for him. It may have been a learning experience for him to actually hear 'no' for once in his life,” Edward told me .

  
  


“Oh, don't even say it. If the girls in the school are foolish enough to throw themselves at someone like him, then they deserve what they get. He has no clue how to treat a girl with respect and dignity. I'll bet you that instead of holding a door open for a girl, he probably slams her head in it.” I finished my rant while glaring at the offender. Newton really was on my last nerve. Wow! That only took twenty four hours.

  
  


“Ah, Bella, I find your sense of humor quite charming,” he said winking at me. “I wouldn't worry too much about Newton. He'll crawl in a corner somewhere and lick his wounds. He'll get over it.”

  
  


“As long as he does it as far away from me as possible, I'm happy.” I looked at Edward. He was staring at me intently. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite name. Whatever it was was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

  
  


“Bella, I was thinking about something that you had said earlier. You had mentioned something about waiting for your “soul-mate”. I was just wondering. Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

  
  


Edward leaned back in his chair and watched me closely. I debated on how much to tell him. He didn't seem like the type who would criticize me, so I decided to tell him the whole truth.

  
  


I took a sip of water in an attempt to buy a few seconds of time, trying to think of how to word my answer. Although I was only seventeen, I was fully aware of the fact that I sometimes did act like a much older person.

  
  


“Honestly, I have never had a boyfriend. But to be completely honest with you, I have never met anyone that held my interest before as well.” I looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking about. He had a gleam in his eye. I wonder what that was about.

  
  


The way Edward looks at me sometimes makes me get all melty. I may have never met anyone in Arizona that caught my interest, but there is one in Forks that certainly has. He just happens to be sitting across from me right now. I don't want to think too far ahead. But I certainly hope I'm not the only one feeling this intense pull.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Still don't own it. There’s nothing wrong with fantasizing!!**

  
  


**Chapter 8**

  
  


**EPOV**

  
  


It felt so easy just sitting here talking to Bella. I loved watching the beautiful blush that would color her cheeks every few minutes. It's so rare nowadays to see a young woman blush. I find it mesmerizing.

 

“You must have broken many hearts then.” She rolled her eyes at me. Yes, she certainly does not see herself clearly. “You really have no idea, do you?”

 

“I have no clue what you’re referring to. I did not break anyone's heart. I was more or less a wallflower, completely uninteresting.” She looked at me. I could tell she was trying to see if I was teasing her.

 

“I'm completely serious. Perhaps your attentions were otherwise elsewhere, and that is why you never noticed. I assure you, since you first stepped foot in this school, every guy here is trying to find some way to approach you to ask you out.” I tried not to laugh at the look of horror that crossed her face.

 

Bella nervously ran her fingers through her long hair. “I hope you're wrong. I really don't want have more conversations like the one I just had with Mike Newton. That was very uncomfortable.”

 

“So you found it difficult turning him down?” I just had to find out more about her thought processes. She intrigues me so much, and the way she handled Newton was amazing.

 

“Surprisingly, no, it wasn’t. It was hearing him act like a whiny little toddler that made me sick. I still don't understand where his warped sense makes him think that it's okay to behave like that and he’s is somehow still going to get the girl.” She shuddered.

 

“You would be amazed. Most of the girls here think he's a prize catch,” I laughed quietly. Bella grimaced, shaking her head.

 

“There is no way a girl in her right mind would think that. Of course, if that's true, then the girls here are all in their wrong mind,” she said giggling. Man, I loved this girl. She is perfect for me.

 

“I guess I'm glad you don't happen to fall in line with the rest of them. You seem to march to you own beat, if you know what I mean. It's quite refreshing, actually.”

 

As if on cue, Bella blushed again. She fidgeted in her seat for a minute before she responded.  “Yeah, I do. I'm okay with that. I decided a long time ago that I didn't want to follow the crowd. I need to do what's right for me, even if it's not considered cool. To be honest, I have always felt like an outsider anyway. I have never felt like I fit in anywhere and instead of trying to change who I was and compromise myself, I just accepted things as they were. I need to be happy with the reflection that stares back at me in the mirror each day. I don't know if that makes sense.”

 

I smiled at her. “It makes perfect sense to me. Most teenagers give in to peer pressure. I'm impressed that you know exactly who you are and what you are looking for.”

 

“Alright, enough about the new girl. What about you? It hasn't escaped my notice that Jessica Stanley has a thing for you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but she has asked you out in the past and you turned her down, right?” She looked me in the eye, waiting for my answer.

 

I shook my head. Of all the questions she could have asked me, she hits me with that one.  “Yes, she did ask me out, and I very politely turned her down. Jessica isn't my type.”

 

Bella giggled and did this cute little dance in her seat. The next thing I knew, she was chanting, “I knew it, I knew it!”

 

“I'm sorry. I'm horrible. It's just that Jessica comes off as being way too forward, if you know what I mean, and you don't seem to be the kind of guy who is into that. You must have been so uncomfortable.” Bella smiled at me humorously.

 

It's amazing how observant she is. Other than my family, no one else picked up that Jessica throwing herself at me had made me uncomfortable.

 

“I was. She seems to have as much difficulty with the word 'no' as Newton does.” Bella began laughing again when I told her that. I really wish her mind wasn't silent to me. I would love to know what she was thinking right now.

  
  
  


**BPOV**

 

I was enjoying my conversation with Edward. I couldn't help but tease him just a little over Jessica and her obvious addiction to him. I knew she made him uncomfortable. How could she not? She's overbearing and thinks she's God's gift to men. It makes me wonder if she even owns a mirror.

 

“Well, hasn't any girl here caught your attention? They can't all be like her. I hope.” I was curious. I had to know what type of girl he was attracted to and if anyone had ever caught his interest. I hoped not. Suddenly, I was feeling jealous towards a girl who may not even exist.' _ Get a grip, Swan _ ,’ I told myself.

 

“Not until yesterday,” he said, looking deeply into my eyes. Is he implying what I really hope he's implying? That sexy grin is back on his lips, and he's leaning closer to me. “Bella, I'm a lot like you. I believe in soul mates as well, and I didn't want to settle for just anyone.”

 

Wow!! If I could do backflips right now without looking too obvious, I would. “And you sit there and call me the heartbreaker. I think not. This may be only my second day of school, but I have noticed how all the girls stare at you non-stop. I won't even go into the drooling.” I couldn't help myself. Picking on him was surprisingly enjoyable.

 

Edwards gorgeous golden eyes widened in surprise. I'm sure he was aware of the many female admirers he had. I guess he just wasn't used to being teased over it. I'm going to make a mental note of that.

 

He ran his fingers through his hair.  “I give. I do my best to not pay attention. I really don't like it when a girl throws herself at a guy. It just doesn't seem proper to me. If I was interested, I would be the one to approach her. I know that may seem a little outdated, but that is how I feel.”

 

“I personally agree with you. It may be outdated compared to the way things are now-a-days, but I really don't care all that much about how others view my business. I also tend to pay very close attention to how a person conducts themselves. If their behavior is questionable, then I will not hang out with them. I do not need to deal with the whole ‘guilty by association' thing.” I told him firmly. I loved the fact that he and I seemed to on the same page.

 

“I wonder?” He said nervously, ”What is your take on dating and being physical?”

 

I looked down when I felt my face suddenly get much warmer. Damn the blushing. It always gives me away.

 

“I'm actually waiting. I believe that all you need is love and a commitment to be physical with one another. By commitment, I don't just mean casual dating. I mean that you know that this is the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with. There is no one else for you. I’m waiting for my soulmate.” I finished my water and was playing with the bottle. I felt like I may have said a little too much. I was fully aware that for a girl of seventeen, I had a tendency of being a bit intense.

 

I glanced around the cafeteria and noticed everyone, including Jessica as well as his siblings, were watching us. Seriously, do these people not have lives of their own. I looked directly at Jessica, and she gave me this dirty look like I was stealing her boyfriend. Someone is in denial. Just to be a pain in the ass, I smiled at her and waved.

 

“Are you aware that everyone is watching us. I think Jessica is about ready to call me out for sitting here with you. That look of hatred on her face is making me feel special,” I told him jokingly.

 

“Yeah, I noticed. I was ignoring her. She tends to get on my nerves with her possessive attitude. Don't let her bother you. She's just a spoiled little girl who's angry for not getting her way.”

 

“Oh, no worries there. She doesn't even register on my radar. Let's just change subjects. We don't want her thinking that we're talking about her,” I suggested to him.

 

“Good plan. So, are we still on for after school? I did get some things together for our project. I hope you don't mind. I thought it might be a little easier.” Edward smiled gently.

 

“Absolutely! I'm looking forward to it. Thank you for doing that. You didn't have to, but I do appreciate it.” I couldn't wait to go to his house. Trust me when I say that it wasn’t the project that had me eager. I just wanted to spend some time with him, getting to know him.

  
  


“The bell's about to ring. We should head on over to Biology,” he said to me, standing up. I stood up and followed him out the double doors.

 

“I need to grab my book from my locker,” I told him, heading down the hall. He followed me to my locker and waited for me while I grabbed my books. I slammed my locker shut and smiled up at him.

 

We walked together to Biology and sat down in our seats. We sat in silence for a minute, just looking into each other’s eyes. There was just something about him that turned my insides to goo.

 

As I looked at him, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I started to get one of my “feelings” again. I don't know what was going on, but I did know that something was going to happen and soon.

 

I wish I knew more. These feelings have been happening a lot more lately. They used to happen more often while I slept, but now they are happening while I'm awake as well.

 

“Bella, are you alright?” Edward asked me with concern lacing his voice.

 

“I'm fine. I was just thinking.” I was saved from having to tell him more by our teaching coming in and starting class.

 

I tried to pay attention to what he was teaching. It was difficult. Not only have I done this class before, but now I have to worry about something in the near future.

 

I also noticed Edward was glancing at me often. I smiled at him reassuringly. I didn't want him to think something was wrong. I wonder what he would say if I told him about all of this? It would be nice to have someone to confide in. Hmm... Maybe. Just maybe.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It’s not mine. I’m just playing around.**

  
  
  


**Chapter 9**

  
  
  


**EPOV**

  
  
  


I watched Bella all during class, and it seemed like something was on her mind. I started to worry that perhaps she had changed her mind about coming over to my house today. But when she looked up at me, she gave me this beautiful smile, as if she was sensing my concern.

 

I then noticed Mike Newton watching us closely. His thoughts were not very nice concerning Bella and how she had turned him down. Apparently, he was still very angry over it. W _ hat the hell is wrong with that girl? I could show her a good time. I guess she would rather be with someone who has money like Cullen. I guess that proves that she's a whore. _

 

When I heard that thought from him, I turned in my seat and glared at him. It took everything in me not to growl. How dare he even think that way about my mate!

 

Bella looked up and saw the silent interaction between Newton and I. Knowing immediately what it was about, she gently placed her hand on my arm in an attempt to calm me. I looked down into her beautiful eyes. She was was able to calm me down instantly.

 

It also didn't escape my notice how the cold temperature of my skin didn't even seem to faze her.

 

Bella and I already have a strong connection. She may not be consciously aware of it yet, but it is certainly there. As mates, it will only intensify.

 

The bell rang, signaling the end of Biology. We both stood up and made our way out the door.

 

“I'm so glad it's time for music. I love it! There’s just something about sitting down at a piano and playing, letting yourself get lost in the music. I find it so relaxing,” Bella said with excitement in her voice.

 

“I know exactly what you mean. I tend to let myself get carried away when I play, and I will forget about everything else around me. It drives my siblings insane. Especially when they have been trying to get my attention for over an hour, and I don't even hear them.” She giggled at that.

 

We walked into the Music room together and went directly to the piano. We spent the entire period with our heads together, laughing and taking turns playing. We compared notes and discussed our likes and dislikes. It amazed me just how much we had in common. Even our taste in music coincided .

 

Time flew quickly, or at least that's how it seemed to for us. Before we knew it, our school day was over, and it was time to go. Finally!! I was so excited and nervous that Bella was coming home with me. My parents and siblings were excited, all but Rosalie. I just hope Rose keeps her trap shut and doesn't start anything.

 

This afternoon has all the makings of being one of the best I have ever had.

  
  
  


**BPOV**

 

Edward and I had such a great time in music class. I almost didn't want it to end. But remembering that I was going home with him to work on our Biology project had me all worked up.

 

“So are you ready to head on out?” he asked with his trademark, crooked grin. Ugh!! He's just too much.

 

“Yeah, I'm ready. Just show me the way,” I jokingly responded.

 

We walked out to the parking lot, and he followed me to my truck. He even opened the door for me. I climbed in and looked at him.

 

“Thank you.” I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtful and polite gesture. I was not used to being around a gentleman, but I could certainly find my way to getting accustomed to it quickly.

 

“Just follow me. Pay close attention to where I turn off. It's kind of hidden and easy to miss. I wouldn't want you to get lost,” he finished and winked at me. Be still my pounding heart.

 

I followed Edward to his house, and I don't mind saying that their driveway is almost longer than Main St. in downtown Forks. But when we pulled up to their house, I was awestruck. Suddenly, I found myself more nervous than I had ever been in my entire life.

 

The house itself was a stunning, three story, Victorian home that must have been well over a hundred years old. It was painted in a soft white, and there was a large wrap around porch. On the southern side of the house, there was nothing more than three stories of glass.

 

The grounds were impeccably kept. I could see a flower garden with a beautiful array of flowers in bloom on the right side of the house towards the back.

 

Edward came around to my door and opened it for me Yup, I could get use to this.

 

He led me up the steps and though the rather large front door.

 

If I thought the outside of the house was amazing, then the inside was mind blowing.

 

The first floor was mostly an open floor plan. To the left of the front door was a wide, centralized staircase and to the left of that there was a large, comfortable living room. To the right of the front door there was the dining room and kitchen. But the thing that stood out to me most, was the gorgeous, black Steinway piano standing on a raised dais in front of a wall of windows. It was stunning. I think I just fell in love.

 

“Would you like something to drink?”  Edward led me towards the immaculate kitchen. Oh, wow! It was like my dream kitchen. They had a Bertazzoni stainless, steel, six burner gas stove with a double oven and griddle. They even had a Thermador side by side refrigerator freezer. Just simply amazing.

 

Music may be my first passion, but I also love to cook. I did all the cooking for my mom growing up. I had to. Renee's cooking was bad enough to get me killed. Now I had to do it for Charlie, and I don't mind it at all. I just wish I had better equipment to work with.

 

I picked my jaw up off the floor and told Edward that I would like a Coke. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed me one. He reached into a cabinet and grabbed me a glass and handed both to me. I smiled my thanks to him.

 

“Bella, my parents would like to meet you. They didn't want to disturb us, because they know we have a project to work on. Would you mind?”

 

“No, of course not.”  I answered him, seeing two people walking up to us. The woman was striking. She was about my height, slender with caramel colored, shoulder length hair, pale skin, and the same golden eyes that Edward had. The man was almost as gorgeous as Edward. He had blonde hair that he combed back. He had a medium, muscular build and he too, had the golden eyes and was just as pale. They both looked at me and smiled.

 

“Carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet Bella Swan. Bella, these are my parents,” Edward said while introducing us.

 

I got up and walked over to them. “It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for having me over.”

 

“It's such a pleasure to meet you, Bella.” Esme smiled warmly at me.

 

I stepped forward and shook Esme’s outstretched hand. The coolness of it barely even registered, and I was rewarded with a brilliant smile. Edward's father greeted me much the same way as well.

 

“Welcome, Bella, Edward has told us so much about you.” I smiled at that. It seemed like his parents were genuinely happy to meet me. Maybe Edward liked me as much as I liked him. That could explain a few things. As much as I wanted that to be true, I didn't want to get too far ahead of myself.

 

“Thank you both. You have such a lovely home.” I complimented them sincerely. I couldn't help but glance back over to Edward’s piano again. I felt like it was calling to me, begging for me to play it.

 

Esme noticed my wandering eye.”Oh, yes, Edward mentioned to us that you play as well. We would love to hear you play.”

 

“I told her she could play it whenever she wants to, but we are supposed to be working on our Biology project. So I guess I'll leave it up to her on what she would like to do first,” Edward said, looking at me expectantly. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, trying to decide what would be the right thing to do.

 

I knew full well that if I started playing his glorious piano, I would never get to the project. That's just how I am with my music. I wanted to lose myself so badly in it, but now was just not the time to do it.

 

“I think we she do our project first, and you should stop trying to tempt me,” I teased him. His parents laughed with us.

 

“Okay. Sorry. Let’s go to the dining room and get to work. I wouldn't want to dangle my piano in front of you any more. If you guys would excuse us.” He gently nudged my shoulder with his and led me to the dining room

 

One thing was certain. I loved being with Edward. He was so easy to be around and also a lot of fun. I even felt comfortable around his parents and in his home. It just feels like I have known him my whole life, not the two days it has actually been.

 

I decided to make the most of the few hours I get to spend with him. I was hanging on his every word and watching his every move. Of course, I was trying to play it off like I was cool. I definitely didn't want him to start thinking that Mike Newton is rubbing off on me.

 

I was happy to see that Edward was just as organized as I was. He has already amassed a ton of information in regards to plant life that was indigenous to the state of Washington. He even had it alphabetized in his elegant masculine script.

 

We worked together for two hours with no break. The amount we had accomplished was impressive. We made further plans to take a hike and take photos of as many of the plants that we could find to add to our project. At this rate, we would finish our project much sooner than it was due.

 

I was so happy over how well we worked together, and I couldn't help but think that it might just be a sign of things to come. Call it a gut feeling, but somehow, I'm beginning to think that I was meant to meet Edward and my “feelings” are never wrong.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:As always; I don't own the characters. I do own the plot.**

 

**All thoughts and the dream sequence are in italics.**

  
  


**Chapter 10**

  
  
  


**EPOV**

  
  
  


Bella and I worked in companionable silence for a while. It was amazing how we just somehow knew what the other was thinking and just went with it. We were already in sync.

 

I could hear my siblings upstairs, nagging me to let them come down so that they could meet her. In a voice too low for Bella to hear, I asked them to wait a little bit. I wanted to spend some more time alone with her.

 

We were able to finish nearly our entire Biology project with only a few things left to complete. It was quite a relief to me to finally have a Biology partner who was efficient as well as intelligent. Her work ethic equalled mine, and we worked well together.

 

We gathered up our papers and books and cleared off the dining room table.

 

“So, Bella, now that we have finished our work, how would you like to go play for a while?” I looked over at her and grinned. I had noticed the way she would look longingly at my piano every few minutes, since we had first gotten here.

 

She looked away and blushed.  “I would love to. I was trying to not be so obvious, but it seems to me that you can read me like a book.”

 

“If it makes you feel more comfortable, I saw you glancing at my piano a lot. It was a dead give away. Let's go see what you can do.”

 

I led her over to it and pulled the bench out for her. She sat down and made room for me to sit next to her. This has become a regular routine for us in Music class. I was glad that she still wanted to do it while in my home.

 

“Do you have any recent compositions? I know you had to leave you piano when you moved, but did you write anything before you left?”

 

“Well, I haven't written anything recently, but I did my own interpretation of Rihanna's  “ _ Please Don't Stop the Music _ .” I wanted to take something that was very pop and switch it up a bit. I think it turned out alright. At least it isn't what you would expect.”

 

I nodded to her, indicating that I wanted to hear it. I knew she was good. I didn't know she was that good. The speed of her fingering was amazing and the tempo she was playing, for a human, had me in awe. I sat there, watching her fingers glide up and down the keys in complete wonder.

 

I heard my entire family come in behind us and stand there to hear her play. All of their thoughts were roughly the same. They too were in awe. She was amazing. Even Rosalie, who was not happy about my human mate, was impressed.

 

When the song ended, she was startled to hear my family clapping. Bella blushed a deeper red than I had yet to see on her.

 

“Bella, allow me to introduce you to my so-called siblings; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.” No sooner did I introduce them than, Alice being Alice, bounced up to her and hugged her like they were old friends.

 

Bella giggled and hugged her right back. See _ , Edward, I told you everything would work out. When are you going to learn to not bet against me?  _ Alice's thoughts were screaming at me.

 

“Bella, that was amazing. I love what you did to that song. I’m not a fan of Rihanna's, but that was impressive!” Alice just kept bouncing up and down, while holding Bella's hands.

 

“Um... thank you,” she said, looking at me. ”Does Alice have an off button?” Bella asked jokingly. Everyone laughed, including Alice.

 

“We're still looking for it,” Emmett piped in. “Bella, seriously, that was rock 'em sock 'em. You nailed it, girl.”

 

“I agree. That has to be the best interpretation of a song I have ever heard. No offense, Edward, but I think you have some competition here.” Jasper came over and slapped me on the back. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella.”

 

It seemed that my family already loved Bella. Well, everyone except Rose. Rose stood off to the side, scowling at Bella. Her thoughts were full of anger and jealousy. She had no difficulty hiding her displeasure from her. I decided that I would talk with Rosalie later about her rude behavior. I will not tolerate Bella being treated poorly.

 

“Thank you. That just came to my mind one day, and I wanted to work it out. It took me a few hours, and that's the end result. I was happy with it. I'm really glad you like it,” Bella told us proudly. She was an accomplished pianist, and she knew it. This wasn't a matter of being cocky. She loved her music, and she loved when others enjoyed it as well.

 

Esme walked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. “Bella, you certainly are gifted. I'm sure everyone would love to hear you play something else. That is, if you wouldn't mind?”

 

Bella looked over at me, and I smiled at her, letting her know that I would love to hear more. She walked back over to the piano and sat down. Then she started to play Chopin's _ Fantasie Impromptu _ . She is simply amazing. Her taste in music was as well.

 

I stared at her as she played, enjoying the sight of Bella getting caught up in what she was playing. It was beyond beautiful. I haven't seen or heard anyone play that well in quite some time.

 

After about an hour and a half of both Bella and I entertaining my family by playing some of our favorite music, we both realized that it was about time for her to leave. As much as I didn't want her to go, I also didn't want her to get into trouble with her father. I needed to stay on his good side after all.

 

Bella grabbed her bag and turned in time for Alice to throw her arms around her again.

 

“We have to go shopping this weekend. We can make it an all girls day. It would be a blast! Please say you'll come.” Alice was doing her full blown, puppy, dog eyes and was prepared to go all out to get Bella to say yes.

 

“I would love to! I was planning on going sometime anyway. I need an entirely new wardrobe. Trust me. Everything I wore in Arizona would not work here. I left it all behind. It would be nice to have someone to go with.”  Bella returned Alice's hug and waved to the rest of my family.

 

“Please come back anytime, Bella. We would love to see you again,” Esme called out to her.

 

I watched as Bella got in her beat up truck and drove off. I had the most amazing day in my existence, and I owed it all to her. I couldn't wait to see where this was going to go.

  
  
  
  
  


**BPOV**

  
  
  


As soon as I turned onto the main road from the Cullen's driveway, I pushed my truck as fast as it would go. It was almost five, and my father would be home shortly.

 

I still couldn't believe how much fun I had with Edward today. He was a complete gentleman the entire time, while still managing to flirt with me a little.

 

I finally got home and rushed into the house. I wanted to get dinner ready, but when I looked into the fridge, I was greeted with empty space. I had forgotten that I needed to do some food shopping. It looks like it's going to be a pizza night.

 

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later when I heard my dad come home. ”Hey, Bells, I hope you don't mind. I brought home pizza. I noticed that the fridge is empty.”

 

“That's good, Dad. I was thinking along those lines. I'm going to do some shopping tomorrow. If you have any special requests, make them now. I'll be going after school. Don't give me that look. I'm not mom. I'm a really good cook.”

 

I looked my dad dead in the eyes, so he would know that I was serious. He just shook his head and laughed.

 

Okay, Bella, I concede. I'll leave you some money on the counter before I go to work. You will have carte blanche on the cooking. Lord knows I can't cook to save my life. It took me ten years to learn how to boil water.”

 

I ate two slices while I cleaned up downstairs. I did a load of my dad's laundry and then sat down and wrote out a shopping list. I also planned out a dinner menu for the week. Since my father had given me full control of all the cooking, I was going to take advantage of it and use it as an opportunity to get him to eat healthier.

 

When I finished up with everything, I told my Dad goodnight and headed upstairs. I took a quick shower and went to my room.

 

I decided to check my emails quickly, just in case my mother decided to send me any. She's the type to panic if I don't respond immediately.

 

I turned on my computer and saw that there were five message, all from my mother. I read them over quickly. I was right. She was panicking. I sent her a reply, letting her know I was fine and that I have been getting settled in here.

 

After I shutdown the computer, I crawled into my bed. I turned my lamp off and layed there a few moments, thinking about Edward. Today was the best day I ever had, and it was all because of him. I fell asleep, thinking about how wonderful Edward really was.

 

_ I was in a beautiful meadow, and the sun was shining. I could hear birds chirping in the distance. There were beautiful wild flowers growing everywhere. A gentle breeze rustled through the trees surrounding the meadow. _

 

“ _ Are you coming over here?”  I said to someone who was still standing in the shadow of the tree line. _

 

_ There was suddenly a bright shining light. It was moving closer to me. I covered my eyes for a moment, trying to adjust them to the brightness. When I removed my hand, Edward was standing in front of me. He was glowing! _

 

I bolted upright in bed, breathing hard. That was probably the most vivid dream I have ever had. It felt real. I felt the warmth of the sun. I could hear the birds, and I felt the breeze. This was getting really strange.

 

I didn't understand why any of this was happening to me. These dreams were occurring on a regular basis. I needed to do some research into dreams. It looks like I'll be going to the bookstore while I'm out shopping with Alice.

 

I needed to get to the bottom of what was going on. These dreams only seemed to start happening more often after I met Edward. I don't believe in coincidences. There is a purpose for all of this, and I intend to find out what that purpose is.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N: I wanted to give everyone an idea of how I have conceptualized Bella and her piano playing. Below are two links that you really should check out. This is how I imagine her playing in this story. These are also the songs that Bella played at the Cullen's house.**

 

Rhianna's  _ Please Don't stop the Music _ : [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lqorloj2YZY&feature=BFa&list=WL8808691E5BE29AA4&lf=mh_lolz ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lqorloj2YZY&feature=BFa&list=WL8808691E5BE29AA4&lf=mh_lolz)

  
  
  
  
  


Chopin's  _ Fantasie Impromptu _ : [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tou784DGrss&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tou784DGrss&feature=related)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You know the routine. It's not mine, but the plot is.**

 

**Thank you, thank you for the amazing reviews!! I'm not sure if everyone knows what a boost those reviews are to the authors. They encourage us to continue. So keep them coming.**

 

**Everything in italics are thoughts that Edward is reading.**

  
  
  


**Chapter 11**

  
  
  


**EPOV**

  
  
  


I watched Bella drive away, still reeling over the time we spent together. This is by far the most incredible day I have ever had in my existence. I have a feeling that I'm going to be saying that a lot.

 

The thoughts from my family were all over the place. Everyone, except Rosalie, absolutely loved Bella. They felt that she and I were perfectly suited for each other.

 

I walked back inside and found Esme standing there, ready to gush.

 

“Oh, Edward, she's so stunning! I just can't believe how perfect for you she is. I'm so happy for you, my son.” She reached up and gave me a quick hug.

 

“Your mother and I are very happy for you. It seems that all those years of waiting have really paid off for you, haven't they?” Carlisle asked me.

 

I smiled and shook my head, still in disbelief that only a few days ago, I was alone and thinking that I would be that way for eternity. “It's a little odd, but yes, I am happy that I was alone for all those years. All that time led me to Bella, and it has also helped me to be more appreciative of her.”

 

“I told you! I told you! I told you! I knew everything was going to work out. She's fantastic, and I now have a best friend! I'm so happy!” Alice was even more enthusiastic than usual.

 

“Sure, Alice, I spent all this time wanting a mate so you can have a best friend,” I teased her. Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

 

“Man, Eddie boy, you got yourself one hot little number there.” Emmett slapped me on the back, trying to get a rise out of me.

 

I growled at him in response, not liking his his reference to Bella. “Emmett, first of all, my name is Edward, and secondly, do not refer to Bella as a 'hot little number.' She's beautiful and needs to be shown respect.”

 

“Dude, don't get your panties in a twist. I was just kidding. I really like her, and I think she's perfect for you. I also think she puts your piano playing to shame,” Emmett said with his booming laugh.

 

“He's right, Edward. She's amazingly talented. It does appear that you finally have some competition in that area.” Jasper smiled at me. “You know, I was picking up some pretty strong emotions from her, but you wouldn't be interested in that,” Jasper joined in on the teasing.

 

“Boys, stop teasing your brother. This is very important to him, to all of us. He has waited a long time for his mate. We need to be supportive,” Esme rebuked them.

 

“Thanks, Esme. Jasper, please, I need to know. I can't read her mind which, by the way,  drives me insane. You have to tell me what she was feeling,” I begged him pathetically.

 

“Well, Bella was throwing out a lot of happiness, joy, peace, love, nervousness, and dare I say, lust. The nervousness dissipated pretty quickly, but the rest didn't. She felt the most peace when she was playing the piano, but you could see it on her face. The love and lust, that was all directed at you, brother. I think it's safe to say that Bella is definitely feeling the mating pull, if she's already falling in love with you.”

 

When Jasper said that she was in love with me, I could have jumped for joy. I have never been so over joyed. A small part of me still worried that with Bella being human, she wouldn't be able to feel our mating bond. I am so glad that I was wrong.

 

“Edward, I told you that you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Just because she's human does not mean she can't feel the bond. I watched the two of you, and it was amazing how you interact with each other. Already, you act like magnets. You’re drawn to each other. One moves, then the other. You're completely in sync, and it's only been a couple of days. I can't even begin to fathom how much more your connection will grow after you spend more time together,” Carlisle informs me.

 

“I know. I was just being negative, I guess. I suppose a part of me still couldn't believe that I have finally found my mate after all this time. She's everything I have ever dreamed of and could never deserve.”

 

But just like all good times, this one came to a crashing halt when Rosalie, yet again, decided to throw another fit.

 

“What the hell is wrong with all of you? You keep acting like it's okay for Edward to expose us to a human. Am I the only one that seems to care about how dangerous this is to the family? I'm not going to stand by while he puts us at risk,” Rosalie screamed at us in anger.

 

“Rosie, we're talking about his mate, not some girl he picked up at the mall,” Emmett tried to reason with her.

 

“Shut it, Emmett. I can't believe that you would go against me on this. I'm not going to stand by and allow this to happen.”

 

“Rosalie Hale, that will be quite enough! I may remind you that when you found your mate, he was human as well. You brought him to me and asked me to change him. You will not stand there with your holier- than- thou attitude and attempt to judge Edward or the rest of this family. Bella is Edward's mate. Deal with it,” Carlisle barked at her. It is very rare that he ever raises his voice, but when he does, we stop and listen.

 

“I'm sorry, Edward. I will be speaking with Rosie.” With that, Emmett grabbed his wife's hand and practically dragged her out of the house to go deal with her in private.

 

“Well, that was expected. Rosalie is never going to accept my Bella.” I sighed, frustrated with having to hear another one of Rose's attempts at gaining attention. She was more vain and selfish that anyone I had ever met. I have no clue how Emmett puts up with it.

 

“Don't worry about it. I saw her calming down, eventually. She's just upset about someone else getting all the attention. She just won't admit it,” Alice offered.

 

“Thanks, Alice. I'm going for a quick hunt. I've got a few things to think through, like how and when to tell her about me and what we are. I'm delving into uncharted territories here, and I don't want to mess anything up.”

 

“Do you want some company?” Carlisle offered.

 

“Yeah, that would be great. I could use your advice.”

 

Carlisle turned and gave Esme a quick kiss, and we headed out.

 

We ran for about ten miles, until we came upon a small herd of deer. I took down only one while Carlisle took down two. When we finished, we sat down on a fallen tree to talk.

 

_ So, Edward, what is it that you needed advice on?  _ Carlisle asked me in his thoughts.

 

“I don't know how long I should wait before I ask her out, and then after I do, when should I tell her that I'm a vampire? Then, what if after I tell her I'm a vampire she doesn't want to be with me?” I rambled on.

 

_ Slow down. One thing at a time. Let's deal with you asking her out. She's already in love with you. Keep that in mind. Why don't you just ask her if you could take her out on a date? I'm sure she'll say yes. You forget, son, I was there this evening. I saw the way she was looking at you.  _ Carlisle began thinking about seeing us together at my piano. Bella was looking at me with so much love in her eyes. How had I missed that?

 

“Wow! I never even realized the way she was looking at me.” I ran my fingers through my already messy hair. I was shocked my Bella loved me!

 

_ That's not too surprising. Your attentions were otherwise occupied. I can't blame you. Bella is very beautiful, and I noticed that she seems to be very comfortable around us. _

 

“Yes, I noticed that too. Would you believe that she has never flinched from the coldness of my skin? It never seemed to faze her,” I informed him.

 

_ I noticed that when she first shook mine and your mother's hands. It's almost like she doesn't detect any difference in temperature between us and a human. It's interesting. _

 

“Everything about her is interesting. I’m going to ask her out tomorrow. Then I'll go from there. Just expect more talks. I have never been this nervous in my existence.”

 

_ You'll be fine. I have a suggestion that might work. Bella, obviously, loves classical music. There is a concert symphony in Port Angeles on Sunday night. Why don't you take her to that? It's something you would both like. _

 

“That's an excellent idea. I'll hop online and get the tickets as soon as we get back. Thanks for the chat, Carlisle.”

 

We stood up and raced back to the house. I won, as usual. I headed upstairs to my room to get on my computer. I was excited. It looked like I was going to be going on my very first date this weekend. Time to start planning.

  
  
  


**BPOV**

  
  


I woke up in the best mood I have ever been in. The time I spent at Edward's yesterday was amazing. He was amazing.

 

I wanted to look good today. I needed to. My attraction to Edward was at its strongest now, and I desperately hoped he felt the same way. There was no way I was going to show up to school looking like frump.

 

I jumped up out of bed and walked over to my closet. The situation there was a little depressing. I just didn't have enough clothes. Saturday couldn't get here soon enough. I really was looking forward to shopping with Alice.

 

I rifled through what little I had and decided to wear my only skirt. It was a VS Hipster Fray Skirt. It fell to mid thigh and made my legs look a mile long. With it, I chose an elbow length sleeve, scoop-neck tee in dark purple. I decided to wear my black wedge booties. I then grabbed my Forever 21 black leather jacket. I kept my hair down and applied light makeup. Looking in the mirror, I was satisfied with the results.

 

I grabbed my things and headed down to the kitchen, relieved to see that my father remembered to leave some money for food shopping. I put the money in my wallet and took the list I had made and put that in my purse as well.

 

I wasn't hungry this morning, so I decided to head on out.

 

I pulled into the school lot and noticed that Edward and his siblings were already there. Edward looked so good. He had on dark wash jeans and a dark blue tee. And his hair, I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

 

No sooner did I park, then I heard my name.

 

“Bella!”.

 

I slammed my truck shut in time to see Alice run over to me. She gave me a quick hug that I returned.

 

“Bella, you look beautiful. I love those booties!”

 

“Thanks. I love them too.” I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm. It really was infectious.

 

We made our way over to her family. I looked at Edward, and he was smiling at me. Be still my heart.

 

“You look stunning, Bella,” Edward complimented me. I blushed, looking away.

 

“Thank you,” I whispered to him.

 

“Bella, could I talk to you for a moment. In private?” Edward asked me.

 

“Of course, is there something wrong?” I was getting really nervous now. I heard Jasper make some kind of an excuse about needing to get something from his locker, and the rest of them followed, leaving me and Edward alone.

 

“No, Bella, there's nothing wrong. I wanted to talk to you about something. I really enjoyed spending time with you yesterday. You’re very intelligent, funny, and sweet. You have a lot of the same interests that I do. I would like to get to know you even more. I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me this Sunday?”

 

Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Edward Cullen just asked me out on a date! I can't believe it!

 

“I would love to, Edward. Thank you.” I smiled at him, happy that he seemed to be as interested in me as I am in him.

 

We made our way into the the school. Edward even walked with me to my locker. I grabbed the books that I needed and closed it.

 

“Will you sit with me again at lunch? We can talk then,” Edward asked me quietly. We both noticed that we were being watched.

 

“Certainly, it's obvious that we are now the latest gossip. Some people have no lives of their own.”

 

“You get used to it. I'll see you later.” Edward then did something I just didn't expect. He took the back of his hand and very gently brushed my cheek down to my jawline, and then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

 

He turned and walked away. My heart skipped a beat while I watched him. Oh, my!

 

I heading on over to my first class when I was suddenly confronted by both Lauren and Jessica. Wow! Looks like Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber are at it again.

 

“Hey, Lauren, look who it is? Bella Slut. Isn't it a pity that she's been shamelessly throwing herself at Edward?” Jessica laughed at her own joke.

 

“I don't know why she would think she would ever have a chance. I mean look at her. She's plain and ugly,” Lauren sneered at me.

 

“Listen, try to pick up what I'm about to put down. In fact, I'll make sure to go slow so you can keep up. Jessica, you are the one who keeps throwing herself at Edward, even after he has made it more than obvious that he doesn't find you attractive. And you Lauren, Edward would never give you the time of day. A guy like him doesn't want someone else's sloppy seconds. If you’re so desperate to find someone, perhaps the two of you should look into Mike Newton. I hear he's desperate.” With that, I turned on my heel and walked into my Calculus class.

 

I knew that I hadn't heard the end of it from them. I was fine with it. Part of me couldn't blame them. Edward was gorgeous. You would have to be blind not to see the appeal he had to all the females here, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to tolerate them getting into my face. If they were smart, which I have yet to see evidence of, they would back off on their own.

 

In my nearly eighteen years, Edward was the first guy I ever felt this way for. I wanted to get to know him better. On Sunday, I'm going on my first date ever. I can't wait!

 

I guess my dream was starting to come to fruition. Something big was definitely happening to me.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own it. My luck isn't that good. I own the plot.**

 

**Thanks again for all the reviews.**

  
  


**Chapter 12**

  
  


**BPOV**

  
  
  


The confrontation I had with Jessica and Lauren seemed to have put me in an off mood. For the life of me, I couldn't understand their need to be hostile. They had no prior claim to Edward, and from what I understood, he has never shown any interest in them.

 

The urge I had to introduce them to their front teeth was so intense, but I knew that that was a line I couldn't cross, at least not yet. I only just started at this school, and I really didn't think Charlie would appreciate me getting suspended in the first week for handing a couple of whores their faces.

 

When the lunch bell finally rang, I practically ran to the cafeteria. The thought of spending time with Edward was the only thing that got me through my morning classes.

 

I saw him sitting, at what was now our usual table, waiting for me. I hurriedly bought my bottle of water and went over and sat down.

 

“Bella, is everything alright? I heard about your little confrontation,” Edward asked me with concern lacing his voice.

 

“You heard about that? Geez! There really are no secrets here. Honestly, I'm fine. A bit peeved, but that's expected when you have to deal with such mentally incompetent twits,” I ranted angrily. “How did you hear about that? What did you hear?”

 

“Don't be too upset, but Newton has been telling everyone that you got into a fight with them. It was Angela that has been going behind him telling them what actually happened.” Edward tried to break it to me gently, but I wanted none of it.

 

“He did what?” I yelped. “That pathetic excuse for a male is talking trash about me, isn't he? It's all because I won't go out with him. Am I right?”

 

Edward just stared at me for a moment. ”Bella, he's not worth getting upset over. You're better than him, better than Lauren and Jessica. They're just jealous and petty. Think about it. You are the first girl that I have ever shown any interest in, ever. It is you that I'm drawn to, and they can't stomach it. They're just two girls who are full of themselves and aren't worth wasting your time on. And, as far as Newton is concerned, he's just a pig. He has no respect for woman. He's angry because he can't have what he wants. Just ignore them.”

 

I listened to what Edward had to say and really, I just couldn't get past the part where he said that I was the first girl he was ever interested in. I'm sure my entire body blushed when I heard that. Well, that certainly cheered me up.

 

“I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't let them get to me. I just hate it when my character is being attacked,” I explained to him.

 

Edward reached forward and grabbed my right hand. ”Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. I think it's funny how you put them in their place, while at the same time directing their attentions to Newton. I think you're brilliant.”

 

I looked down at out entwined hands. I loved his hands. They were so strong yet gentle, just like him.

 

“You're sweet. Thank you for helping me to calm down,” I said to him. He smiled his sexy half- smile in return.

 

“You're welcome. Let's talk about something more pleasant.” No sooner did he get those words out than his sister Alice bounced over to us. Does she ever sit still?

 

“I hope I'm not interrupting, but I wanted to tell Bella that I will be by her house at six a.m. on Saturday for shopping,” Alice squealed.

 

Edward rolled his eyes at her. “Alice, that's two days away. I hardly think you needed to come over here and tell her. You could have called her.”

 

“Edward, it's shopping. I can't run the risk of her forgetting. You’re a man. You won't understand.” Alice glared at Edward. I sat there, staring at them and giggling the whole time.

 

“Alice, trust me when I say that I really need to go shopping. I'm not likely to forget, but if it makes you more comfortable, I can give you my cell phone number,” I told her teasingly.

 

“You better not forget. You need to get something to wear for a certain date you have on Sunday.” Alice looked between me and Edward.

 

“Alice, geez, relax. Here, program your cell number in my phone. I’ll call you Friday night, and we can iron out the details. Try not to give yourself a hernia in the meantime,” I joked.

 

Alice took my cell and quickly programmed our numbers into each other’s phone. When she was done, she handed it back to me.

 

“Yeah!! I'll call you, or you call me. Whichever. Talk to you later, Bella.” And with that, Alice flounced back over to their family.

 

“How do you not get dizzy living with her?” I asked Edward.

 

He laughed, shaking his head. “I try not to keep my eyes on her the whole time. Her energy level is insane.”

 

“I like her. She has more energy than I'm used to, but I like her. In fact, I think you have a great family.”

 

“I'm glad you liked them. Although, I should warn you. You may find yourself going shopping with Alice a lot. She has an addiction, and she likes to take others down with her,” he told me.

 

“That's okay. I like to shop. I'm not an addict, but I do like to shop. Something tells me I shouldn't have said that.” I glanced over at Alice and saw her bouncing up and down in her seat. Could she have just heard me? Weird.

 

“Come on. The bell is about to ring. Let's head to Biology. We can talk more on the way.” Edward helped me up, and we made our way out the doors.

 

When we walked into Biology together, Newton was already there. He looked up and gave us both the dirtiest look I have ever seen. Jealousy is such an ugly emotion, and it isn't doing him any favors.

 

We sat in our assigned seats, chatting the whole time about our date on Sunday. Edward would be picking me up at six p.m. I suggested that he stop by my house sometime in the next few days to introduce himself to my dad. He quickly agreed.

 

The rest of our day went well, and we enjoyed the time we got to spend together. I often caught myself daydreaming about our date on Sunday and not paying much attention to the teacher. I couldn't seem to make myself care though. I was that excited.

  
  
  
  


**EPOV**

  
  


When I had left Bella outside her Calculus class, I never anticipated her being accosted by both Jessica and Lauren. Those two morons just don't know when to quit.

 

When I heard Jessica refer to my Bella as a slut, I nearly lost it. All of my instincts were screaming at me to protect my mate, but my hands were tied. What I wouldn't give to be able to hurt that spiteful little twit. But then Lauren had to jump in, and I was seeing red!

 

I should have anticipated Bella putting them in their place and doing it so well. Bella has so much more class than those two skanks that it's really ludicrous for them to even refer to her as being a slut. After all, it has been those two who have been shamelessly throwing themselves at me for two years now. Regardless of how many times I have turned them down, they still keep asking me out. It's a bit disturbing at how aggressive they are. I may be a vampire, but those two sure know how to make me sick to my stomach.

 

Bella simply amazed me! She not only put them in their place but also tried to pawn them off on Newton. Now, that had me laughing. She certainly is efficient.

 

On our way to Biology, Bella mentioned that it would be a good idea for me to come over her house to introduce myself to her father. I immediately agreed. Not only was it the proper thing to do, but it also gave me a chance to spend a few more minutes with her. At this point, I will take all the time I can get.

  
  
  


**BPOV**

  
  


It's finally Saturday, and I woke up to the typical Forks weather of rain. My father was going to gone for the day on his fishing trip with his friend, Harry Clearwater, but he promised to be home in time to meet Edward.

 

I was sitting in the kitchen, eating my Pop Tart and trying to plan in my head what I was going to be buying today. I figured I was going to have to invest in a lot of everything. Since Alice seems to be a paragon of fashion, I decided on asking her advice on what to wear. Something tells me that she isn't going to have a problem with that.

 

Hearing a knock on the front door interrupted my thoughts, and I ran to answer it. There's Alice, bouncing again.

 

“Hey, Alice, you're right on time. How shocking! Let's go.” She laughed at me, and we rushed to a sleek black Mercedes.

 

“Bella, I'm so excited. I've been looking forward to this all week. Yea!! I've been wanting a new shopping partner for the longest time,” Alice squealed .

 

Alice sped off down the road and for the life of me, I didn't dare look at the speedometer. She bobbed and weaved her way down the highway, and I was never more thankful than at that moment that my father wasn't around to see it.

 

“Alice, slow down. I'm sure the mall will still be there when we get there. Man, you have some serious issues with your shopping addiction. Edward wasn't kidding,” I teased her. I have never known anyone to be this eager to spend money.

 

“Bella, you just don't get it. No one ever wants to go shopping with me. I always have to bribe them or threaten them, usually the latter. You actually willingly agreed. I'm just so happy. I could burst. “

 

“Well, I'm glad you're happy. So where are we going that made it necessary to leave at six in the morning?”

 

“I decided that since we can't go anywhere really far, the best place for us to go to would be Seattle. They have some decent shopping there, and it isn't too far. We would be able to get back in enough time for you to be home for when my brother shows up,” Alice replied. She smirked at me. Why do I always get the feeling that she knows a lot more than she's letting on?

 

“Sounds good to me. As long as I can get everything I need, which is everything, then I'm good.”

 

“Don't worry. I'll help you, if you don't mind. I know you're used to warmer weather, so you're probably at a loss on what to buy,” Alice offered.

 

I looked over at her and smiled. She was really nice, and I genuinely liked her. I have never had a close girlfriend before, and I could definitely see her as one. Maybe then, I would be able to find her off button.

 

I leaned my head back and relaxed into the buttery, soft, leather seat. The interior of this car was luxurious. There was a built in GPS and an expensive sound system. This was the most comfortable ride I have ever been on.

 

“Alice, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

 

“No, of course not,” Alice answered curiously.

 

“Well, I'm sure you know by now that I have never had a boyfriend. So that also means I've never been on a date either.” I looked out the window, trying to come up with the right words. “I really like Edward, a lot. When I talk to him, I have such a hard time not throwing my arms around him and kissing him. I wouldn't because I think the man should be the one to make the first move, but he is so perfect, and it's really hard to keep my wits about me. My question is what if I end up making an ass of myself? What if I end up coming off acting just like Jessica and Lauren, and I scare him off?”

 

“Bella, are you serious?” Alice started laughing at me. ”You really have no clue. First of all, you are nothing like those disease ridden whores and could never be like them. So stop worrying. Secondly, are you even aware of how much my loner brother likes you? I mean, really likes you. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. Edward has never had a girlfriend and has never asked anyone out before. You are the first.”

 

“Alice, try to think about it from my perspective. He's freakin' gorgeous. I mean to the point where it's painful. He literally makes my mouth water by just looking at him, and don't get me started on what the sound of his voice does to me. It's just so difficult to believe that a guy that is that sweet, and kind, and yes hot, would never have had a girlfriend.”

 

“I understand. He's a little different from the norm, but that is part of his charm. The only thing that matters is that he really likes you. I will tell you this. You captured his interest your first day at school. It was that fast. And now you’re going on a date with him tomorrow. While we are at the mall, we will be searching for the perfect outfit for you to wear. I'm going to help you get ready. You're going to be such a knockout. He won't know what hit him. Oh, by the way, his favorite color on you is blue. We'll work with that.”

 

“Alice, how do you know that he likes me in blue?” I asked her.

 

“You wore a dark blue top on your first day. He loved the color against your skin. Will you please just trust me? I would never lead you astray.”

 

“I'm all for it. I shall lend myself to your expertise. As long as I look my best, I'll be happy.”

 

Alice's crazy driving got us to the mall at record time, giving us plenty of time to get some serious shopping done. At least, that's what she claims.

 

The very first store we hit was Victoria's Secret. She had me try on so much lingerie, bras, and panties. It was ridiculous. I argued with her over it. There really was no need for me to own a lace babydoll. I mean, who other than me was going to see it? But she was adamant. The longer she argued the more I started to think twice. So I eventually gave in. I bought a few of them, plus what must have been a months worth of bras, panties, thongs, and boy shorts.

 

From there, we headed on over to Forever 21. It was here where Alice may have shown her true colors. Her addiction runs deep, and it truly is something to fear. That girl had me try on more clothes than I have ever owned in my entire life. I must have spent two hours in the dressing room, trying on everything she found. But the best part of it all was finding the dress that I was going to wear on my date with Edward. It was beautiful. It was a sleeveless colorblock dress in royal blue and black with a surplice v-neckline. I loved it!

 

We continued on,  with Alice dragging me with her to almost every store. Eventually, she stopped long enough for me to grab a quick bite to eat in the food court. I asked her if she was going to eat, and she told me she wasn't hungry and that she just wanted to get back to the business at hand. I found it a bit odd, but decided to let it go. She’s a big girl and can take care of herself. Although, I really have no clue how anyone can shop as hard core as she does and not get hungry. That is so beyond me.

 

After I finished my slice of pizza, we went right back to shopping. Now, Alice was on a mission to find the perfect pair of shoes to go with my new dress. The shoes I found were gorgeous. Never let it be said that I don't have a thing for shoes. They were a black Aldo Westberry platform pump. The heel was 5 inches high and made of chrome. I loved to wear heels, and I didn't get to do so often. Besides, heels always made my legs look incredible

 

Alice checked her watch and announced that it was time to leave. We loaded our purchases in the trunk and headed on out.

 

“Alice, thank you so much for shopping with me. You have such a keen eye for fashion. I really had a lot of fun. And I honestly don't know if I would have been able to find that dress without your help,” I gushed to her. She smiled at me, happy to hear what I said.

 

“Bella, you're very welcome. I'm so happy I got to spend some time with you. Now that you'll be dating my brother, maybe you can come over our house, and we can hang out more.”

 

“I”m not dating him. I'm just going out on a date with him.”

 

“Bella, I know my brother. After tomorrow night, you will be his official girlfriend, but you didn't hear it from me,” she told me slyly. She turned at me and winked, causing me to blush.

 

Yet again, Alice's crazy driving skills had us back to my house in record time. I really do think that she's proud of herself. We unloaded my bags from the car and carried them up to my room. No sooner had we started to put some of my things away then we heard my dad come in.

 

“Bells, you home?” He called out to me.

 

“Yeah,”  I answered.

 

“I guess I'll be meeting your dad tonight too.” Alice smiled at me. We headed on downstairs and found him in the kitchen.

 

“Dad, this is Alice Cullen, Edward's sister.” I introduced them. Alice toned it down a bit, surprising me.

 

“Hi, Chief Swan. It's nice to meet you,” she said to him. She walked over and placed her tiny hand in his and shook it.

 

I then heard a knock at the door. Yay! Edward was here. I went to answer it. When I opened it, I was greeted with his gorgeous crooked smile and his shining butterscotch eyes. I really like looking at him.

 

“Hi! You have perfect timing. Your sister is charming my father.” I smiled at him.

 

“Hello, yourself. I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece. I was worried about you. I know how Alice is when you let her loose in a mall,” he said jokingly.

 

I led him into the kitchen where he and his sister greeted each other.

 

“Dad, this is Edward,” I introduced him.

 

“Chief Swan.” Edward stepped forward and shook Charlie's hand. My dad was quiet for a moment.

 

“So where do you plan on taking my only daughter on your date tomorrow?”  dad asked. I think he was trying to intimidate Edward.

 

“I'm taking her to a concert symphony in Port Angeles. I should probably have her home by midnight. If that's alright with you?” Edward asked respectfully.

 

“That sounds fine. Just take good care of her. That's all I ask.” With that, my father went into the living room and turned on the game.

 

“Well, Bella, I should let you get some rest. You're going to need your beauty sleep, and you still have to put all your purchases away,” Alice told me. She gave me a quick hug.

 

“Thank you, Alice. You're the best!” I told her, walking her to the door, with Edward following behind.

 

“I'm going to head on out to. I don't want to give your father any reason to hate me,” Edward told me jokingly. He reached up and gently brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. My pulse immediately picked up.

 

“Okay, thank you for coming over.” I smiled at him.

 

“Oh, Bella, I will be coming over like we discussed. I'll call you,” Alice piped in.

 

“Yes, Alice, I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival,” I teased her.

 

I watched them both as they got into the respective cars and drove away. I closed the door and ran on up to my room. I had such an amazing day with Alice and was really happy to know that I have a new friend.

 

Tomorrow was my date with Edward, and I was beyond excited. Somehow, I just knew that this date was going to be the beginning of a lot of new and different things for me.

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Same deal, different day. I don't own it, but the plot is mine.**

 

**I have received so many great reviews! Thank you so much for reading.**

  
  


**Chapter 13**

  
  


**EPOV**

  
  
  


Today was Sunday, the day of mine and Bella's first date. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. I wanted everything to be perfect for her. I needed to somehow show her just how much she meant to me without scaring her. Alice, of course, has assured me that everything was going to be perfect, and this date would be the beginning of many more.

 

Alice, being the best sister a guy could ask for, was going over to Bella's house to help her get ready. Alice decided to taunt me all night, telling me that I was going to, “love the dress Bella found” and “just wait until I see Bella in the dress.”  Mind you, Alice has successfully blocked her thoughts from me all day, so I was completely unable to see Bella's dress in her mind. I can't even begin to tell you how frustrating that is.

 

I would be picking Bella up at six. It will take about an hour and a half to get to Port Angeles. The concert was being held at the high school. The orchestra would be playing compositions from Verdi, Haydn, and Beethoven. I knew enough about my Bella to know that she was going to enjoy the music.

 

I still couldn't seem to wrap my head around the fact that the days of my loneliness are over. No longer am I the odd man out, the fifth wheel. It has been so difficult living in a home full of mated couples. As much as I love my family, and I really do, they never can understand the deep emptiness I have felt inside of me for a hundred years. I felt almost hollow, an empty shell of who I was supposed to be. I came close to giving up. I know there are many vampires who have waited even longer than I to find their other half, Carlisle being one of them. But everyone of us is different. I cannot be complete, cannot find true joy and a sense of purpose without a mate.

 

Of course Alice had a vision a few months ago, a vision of my Bella. Although none of the details were clear, the only thing we knew for sure was that something tremendous was about to happen and that I was finally going to be happy. Immediately, Esme and Alice both assumed that meant my mate was coming. As much as I wanted to think along those lines, I was afraid to do so.

 

But nothing, and I mean nothing, could have prepared me for when I saw Bella for the first time. My God! She was breathtaking. The electric current that seemed to flow between us was quite energizing. I knew that she could feel it as well, just by the look in her eyes and her body language. The other thing that seemed to set her apart from everyone else was the fact that she never shied away from me. The coldness of my skin has never seemed to bother her. It's almost like it doesn’t even register to her. That one fact was also noticed by Carlisle. Needless to say, we find it intriguing.

 

Bella was gorgeous, gentle, strong, kind, funny, and beguiling. After this evening, I hoped to know much more about her.

  
  
  


**BPOV**

  
  
  


I woke up this morning earlier than I had wanted to. I certainly didn't get enough beauty sleep last night. My nerves over my date with Edward tonight got the best of me.

 

If I knew Alice like I think I did, she was probably going to show up here very soon. That girl is a force of nature.

 

Our shopping expedition yesterday was even more fun than I had expected it would be. I ended up spending more money than I thought I would, but thankfully, I had the money to do it. While I was putting my clothing away last night, I kept coming across items I didn't remember buying. There were several cute sweaters, jeans, skirts, dresses, and several pairs of shoes. If I didn't miss my guess, I think Alice had something to do with it. The odd thing was, I didn't remember her ever buying them.

 

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was now eight. I ran down to the kitchen and made myself something to eat. After eating a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, I decided to clean up around the house and do some laundry. As badly as I needed to get the house in order, I needed to distract myself even more. My nerves were going haywire.

 

At noon, I heard a distinctive knock on my front door and went to answer it. There, on the other side, was an over-eager Alice ready for my day of torture.

 

“Hello, Alice, dare I ask what has you bouncing off the walls already?”

 

“Bella, really? Why wouldn't I be excited? You're going out with my favorite brother tonight! This is huge! Now, we only have a few hours to get you perfect for your date. We don't have time to waste. I brought with me all the things we need.”

 

It was then that I noticed she had with her an enormous case. I was almost afraid to find out what it contained, but I trusted her. As long as I came out of this alive and looking good, that's all that mattered.

 

“Well, then, let's take this upstairs,” I said to her.

 

We got up to my room, and I watched Alice as she converted my small desk into her personal work station. That girl sure knew what she was about.

 

“I'm going to go take my shower now. I won't be long. I wouldn't want you to wait too long to torture me,” I teased her.

 

“Very funny. Just hurry. Time’s ticking away here.”

 

I quickly showered, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. The familiar scents seemed to relax me just a bit. I then shaved and finished up. Wrapping my hair in a towel, I sat down on the side of the tub and applied a lavender scented lotion. Putting on a robe, I headed to my room.

 

“Geez, Bella, what were you doing in there? Do you always take such long showers? Now we have even less time to make you breathtaking,” Alice said in an exasperated tone. She grabbed my arm and led me to the chair at her makeshift work station. I sat down, looking at the paraphernalia before me. I had no idea there was that much makeup in the world! Oh, man, I'm in for it!

 

After being poked, prodded, pampered, and plucked, I was finally ready to get my dress on. I have to say, Alice is a miracle worker. She did my makeup in a light smoky eye that made my eyes seem to pop. My hair looked unbelievable. She somehow managed to make it soft and shiny looking. She blew it dry into big soft curls and decided to leave it down, only pulling one small section up with what looked to be a real sapphire pin. I had wanted to ask her about it, but the look in her eye told me to keep my mouth shut.

 

I put on a matching bra and panty set then quickly and carefully put my new dress on and slipped on my heels. I turned to Alice to get her opinion.  “Well, how do I look? Do I pass your inspection?”  I asked her.

 

“Edward is not going to know what hit him. You look amazing. That dress shows off your figure to perfection, and those heels make your legs look a mile long,” Alice said giggling. ”I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you.”

 

“You better not embarrass me. I'll never forgive you. I don't need you acting like Renee would.”

 

“I give you my word. You won't even know I'm here. You're going to be too busy staring at my brother anyway. Oh by the way, you should wear you Forever 21 jacket. It will go perfectly. The temperature is going to be cool tonight.”

 

I grabbed my jacket and my black clutch, and we headed downstairs. I was so relieved that my dad hadn't gotten home from LaPush yet. I really didn't need for him to make a scene.

 

There was a knock at the door, and Alice skipped over to answer it. It's game time.

 

**EPOV**

  
  


While driving to Bella's house, I tried to center my thoughts in an attempt to calm my nerves. Never have I ever been this nervous. I finally pulled up to her house and noticed the police cruiser was not there. At least I wasn't going to have to deal with being grilled by her father again.

 

I walked up the steps to the front door and knocked, only to have my sister answer the door.

 

“Hello, brother of mine. Aren't you right on time,” she said to me. _I can tell that you’re nervous. Relax._ _I have already seen how your night goes and let me tell you, you both will be on cloud nine. Oh, Edward, she's so perfect for you! Enjoy your night._

 

I followed her into the living room and saw Bella for the first time today. If I had a beating heart, it would have stopped beating. She was a goddess. Never have I ever seen a more beautiful woman in all my long years. Her long, glorious hair had me aching to run my fingers through it, and her luscious, curvy body had me wanting to pull her into my arms and never let her go. And her legs, her legs were incredible. They went on for miles. The dress she was wearing was perfect and accentuated her figure superbly.

 

I walked over to her, still in awe. “Bella, you look magnificent,” I said to her, while picking up her hand and gently kissing the back of it.

 

She blushed a pretty pink. “Thank you, Edward. You look quite handsome as well.”

 

“Well, I'm going to leave you guys. Have fun. I'll expect details tomorrow, Bella,” Alice said on her way out the door.

 

“Shall we?” I asked her. She nodded her head, and we made our way out . After she locked the the door, I walked with her to the car, trying to not stare at her gorgeous legs. I opened the car door for her and helped her get in.

 

We spent the entire hour and a half ride talking about anything and everything. I was amazed at how insightful she was and very mature for her age. She told me what it was like to grow up with her child-like mother and how she had to be the responsible one. We spoke at great length on her love for music and when she began taking piano lessons.

 

“I was quite fortunate actually. My mother somehow got her hands on this small Spinet piano and decided that she wanted lessons. She found a teacher who didn't charge too much, which was a good thing. Renee didn't make all that much on a teacher's salary,” she explained to me.

 

“So how did it come about?” I was curious now. Bella was an amazing pianist, and she had to have an amazing teacher.

 

“Well, one day when I was five, I got in my head to go try to play. I had never touched it before. I remember pressing the keys and hearing the notes, and each note had a distinctive sound. And then, it was like something clicked in my head. I fooled around for a minute or two and ended up figuring out Fur Elise. I, of course, had no idea what I had done. It was just a song I had heard before, and I liked. Then, both Renee and Mr. Stevens, her teacher, came running into the room. They kept throwing around words like gifted and genius. I had no clue what they were talking about. I just wanted to play. So Mr. Stevens took me under his wing and began to teach me.”

 

“I'm impressed. For a child that age to figure out by ear one of Beethoven's pieces, that's incredible. How long did you take lessons?” I asked her in amazement.

 

“I took them up until a few months ago. Mr. Stevens was the best teacher I could have asked for. For my fourteenth birthday, he surprised me with my Steinway Model O grand piano. He felt that my mother's Spinet would no longer do my playing justice. I fell in love with that piano. It became my 'baby'. I would practice for hours on that and not care about much else. That's one of the reasons why it was so difficult to leave it behind. I hate not having my 'baby' and not being able to practice. It drives me insane,” she told me quietly.

 

“Wow, your teacher must have been very proud of you and with good cause. That is a stunning piano. I had one once. They produce a beautiful sound. Please, don't forget that you can play my piano whenever you wish. It's at you disposal,” I told her softly, while grabbing a hold of hand.

 

We drove the rest of the way holding hands. I loved how open she was with me. Learning new things about her was so exciting for me.

 

We arrived in time for us to get to our seats. The concert started exactly at seven thirty. The lights dimmed and the music began. The orchestra began with Haydn's Symphony number 101, “ _ The Clock _ .” I turned my head slightly and saw Bella close her eyes and tilt her head back, enjoying the music.

 

Our evening was incredible and so was the music. We held hands during the rest of the concert, just enjoying it and being together. For the first time in my existence, I felt complete, whole. The minds of hundreds of others didn't seems to bore into my head. All I knew was my Bella, and I was happy.

 

The ride home was peaceful. We were both content just being together. It was then that I decided that I needed to make things more official between us.

 

“Bella, I hoped you enjoyed the music,” I said to her, trying to gauge her reaction.

 

She turned to me with her eyes bright. “Edward, it was so beautiful. Having the opportunity to hear the music of Verdi, Hadyn, and Beethoven played live was just wonderful. Thank you so much for asking me.”

 

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I'm also glad that we share a love for classical music. We seem to share many interests. Bella, I really like you. I think you're sweet and funny. You're not afraid to stand up for what you feel is right. You're loving, kind, and generous, and you are so beautiful. Bella, would you be my girlfriend?”

 

Bella blushed a beautiful shade of pink and looked into my eyes. ”I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward.”

 

I smiled at her. The joy I now felt was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Bella was now officially mine.

 

We got back to her house, and I noticed that her father was home. His thoughts were relatively calm, and I wanted to keep them that way. I got out and walked over to her side to help her out. We stood looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to go out with me tonight,” I told her.

 

“Thank you for asking me. It was wonderful,” she replied softly.

 

I walked with her to her door. Listening to her father's thoughts, he knew we were back, and he was willing to give me just a few minutes to say good night. If I took too long, he was going to interrupt us and anything I was trying to pull.

 

I turned to her. Gently cupping her face in my hand, I looked at her for a moment. “Thank you for an amazing first date.” I leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. I lingered for a moment, enjoying their softness. Not wanting to cross any lines, I pulled back slowly. I could hear her heartbeat pick up due to her excitement and the blush covering her cheeks was lovely.  “I better get going. I don't want you father to chase me off with one of his rifles.”

 

Bella giggled, “It's kind of sad, but he actually would try to pull that.”

 

“Good night,” I said to her. I leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. I watched as she opened the door and stepped inside. She gave me one last smile and closed it behind her. I turned and walked to my car.

 

As I drove off, I couldn’t help but smile. Not only did I just have my first date, but I also had my very first kiss. Alice was right. This night was incredible. And to top everything off, Bella was now my girlfriend. Just wait until those hormonal children at Forks High get wind of this. I couldn't wait to see what happens next.

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don’t own Twilight. However, I do own the plot.**

 

**Thank you for the reviews!! They really help me keep going.**

 

**Chapter 14**

 

**BPOV**

  
  


I woke up early the next morning unable to sleep anymore. I was still excited over my date with Edward. I can't believe he's now my boyfriend, and I can't believe I had my first kiss last night!

 

I quickly threw on my brand new Baby Phat dark, wash, skinny jeans and paired them with a cobalt blue, v-neck tee shirt. I slipped on a pair of ballet flats and threw on a headband. After lightly applying some makeup, I ran down into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. I was surprised to see that my dad hadn't left for work yet.

 

“Hey, Bells, how was your date last night?” my dad asked me. Seriously? I didn't want to talk about dating with him. Dads and dating do not mix.

 

“It was perfect. Edward was a complete gentleman,” I told him. I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping he would leave the subject alone.

 

“That's good. He's seems like a nice enough kid,” my dad told me. “Bells, I invited Billy and Jacob Black over for dinner tonight. There's a game, a big one. I know it's kind of a late notice, so if there's a problem, I can just order pizza.”

 

Oh great, Jacob Black, I haven't seen him since a few years ago when I came here to visit during the summer. Jacob followed me everywhere like a sick puppy. It was so annoying. I pray to all things holy that he got over his crush on me. I really don't need to deal with any more unwelcomed male attention.

 

“Pizza sounds good. It's easier to stuff your face with that while watching the game,” I teased him.

 

“Very funny. I'll see you tonight. Have a good day at school,” he called out to me on his way out the door.

 

I finished my breakfast and grabbed my things. I was eager to get to school, so I could see my boyfriend. I love that. I love that I can now say “boyfriend.” I'm the luckiest girl ever. Not only do I have such a gorgeous Adonis for my boyfriend, but I'm even luckier because he really was so very sweet and kind.

 

When I pulled into the school lot, I saw that Edward was already there talking to his siblings. I parked my beast of a truck and made my way over to them. Edward smiled his famous sexy grin, and for a moment, I forgot everything.

 

“Bella!” Alice shouted at me, while running up to give me a hug. This girl tires me out just by me glancing at her. “I love the outfit. I was right. Those jeans make your legs look fantastic. And I won't even mention what they do to your butt.”

 

“Geez, Alice, why don't you publicize it?” I returned her hug. “If it makes you happy, you can be my part-time fashion consultant. Remember, I said part-time. I like your style, but I don't need you wigging out on me. Got it?” I asked her, eying her closely.

 

She started jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Jasper came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, trying to calm her down a bit. “Hello, Bella, I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into?” he said to me.

 

“Hi Jasper, and yes I do. Don't forget, I went shopping with her. I was lucky she let me eat. That's why I said part-time.”

 

Edward laughed. “Well, Alice, it didn't take long for Bella to figure you out.”

 

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. “Very funny. That may be true, but all I care about is the fact that she is still letting me do some of it. Can you imagine what I'll be able to do?”

 

The gleam in her eye was starting to freak me out a bit. I didn't know if I should fear for my life or not.

 

“You know, Bella, you better watch your back. Alice will have you dressed like a supermodel, wearing stilettos in a foot of snow. She's a little crazy when it comes to fashion,” Emmett piped in with a booming laugh.

 

“Alright, let's not speculate too much on any possible torture that Alice may or may not put me through.”

 

We began to make our way towards the school. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie made their way to their respective classes. It hasn't escaped my notice that each and every time that I have been in Rosalie's presence, she has gone out of her way to ignore me. I decided to ask Edward about it later.

 

We stopped at my locker so I could grab my books. “I guess I'll see you at lunch,” I said to him sadly. I didn't want to leave him so soon.

 

“I know what you're feeling. I don't want to leave you either. Try to have a good morning,” he said,  gently kissing my forehead. With that, he turned and walked down the hall. How did he know how I was feeling?

 

My morning went slowly, and I had difficulty concentrating on my classes. I found my mind wandering to Edward and our date last night. I wish I could spend some time with him after school, but I was stuck having to entertain Jacob.

 

I was now making my way over to Edward in the cafeteria. His gorgeous amber eyes were enough to cheer me up.

 

“How was your morning?” he asked me.

 

I sat down next to him and smiled. “Boring. The curriculum here isn't very challenging. Not to sound very impressed with myself, but I already did all of this work back in Phoenix.”

 

He smiled in sympathy. “I know what you mean. It is boring. So were all your classes AP classes in Phoenix?”

 

“Yeah, just call me the overachiever.”

 

Edward took my hand in his. “Don't worry about it. I just happen to find intelligent women very attractive.”

 

I felt my traitorous face heat up in a tell-tale blush. “I guess that's better than being dumber than a box of rocks.”

 

“I love it when you blush. It's so beautiful,” he said, while gently brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. “I wanted to ask you when you wanted to go on that hike to finish the rest of our Biology project.”

 

Curse my dad and his lousy timing! The hike was a perfect opportunity to spend more time with my Edward. Instead, I had to stay home tonight and babysit Jacob.

 

“I wish I could do it today, but my dad invited the Blacks over for the game,” I told him distastefully.

 

I watched as Edward’s eyes seemed to darken slightly. “You don't seem too happy with that.”

 

“That's because I'm not. The last time I saw Jacob Black, he had a huge crush on me and kept following me around. I felt like I had my own personal stalker. When we were little, we used to play together, but that was long time ago. Things have changed. I'm two years older than him, and really, I don't know him anymore. Besides, what girl would want a guy that is constantly panting after her?”

 

“I can't blame him for liking you, just as long as he knows that you are taken.” Edward took my hand and kissed my fingers, giving them a loving squeeze.

 

“Well, I have no problem making sure he knows,” I assured him.

 

We spent the rest of lunch making plans to go hiking the next day. I couldn't wait to spend some alone time with him. Plus, after tomorrow, we would officially be done with our project. Edward was really the best lab partner I could have ever gotten. It took us one week to complete a project that we were given a month to do.

 

The remainder of the day seemed to go by too quickly. It didn't seem fair to me. The classes I shared with Edward always flew by, but the ones without him dragged on like a funeral procession.

 

After the final bell, Edward walked me out to my truck. I really didn't want to go home and have to deal with Jacob. I think I'll just lock myself in my room tonight and claim that I have way too much homework.

 

“You really don't want to see him, do you?” Edward asked.

 

“Not really. I would much rather be with you,” I told him sadly. “You want to rescue me?”

 

“Maybe I should. I don't like the idea of another guy panting after you.”

 

I reached up and kissed his cheek. Really, he is too sweet. “You know, you're just too perfect for words,” I told him.

 

He smiled and took me in his arms.”You inspire me to be that way. It is you who are sweet and incredible. Your loving and gentle heart touches me in ways you can't imagine.”

 

I felt the tears prick my eyes, and I tried to blink them away. Never has anyone made me feel special the way Edward has. I know that we have only recently met, but I knew that I was falling in love with him. Sometimes, it happens that fast. Sometimes, when it's meant to be, everything clicks into place, and you suddenly realize you're with the person you're meant to be with. Realizing that I just had an epiphany, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I don't know how I know or why, but I know that Edward and I are meant to be together. I know that he is the one that I have been dreaming about. Everything is connected.

 

He tightened his arms around me and held me for a few moments more. Taking my chin, he tilted it up to look into my eyes. “Bella, what is it?”

 

“I'm sorry. I just had an epiphany. It kind of overwhelmed me,” I explained to him.

 

“Can you tell me what it was?” he asked me concerned. He gently wiped the tears from my eyes.

 

“I will, but not here. Now isn't the time. I would prefer to have that discussion in private. I hope you're not upset?”

 

“Of course I'm not upset. I understand the need for some privacy. The parking lot of Forks High isn't the best place for any intimate discussion. Besides, you never know who is going to try to listen in.”

 

“Oh, you must be talking about Jessica and her henchman,” I giggled. After having to watch that girl stare at my now boyfriend's every move for a whole week, I had to wonder why he hasn't put a restraining order on her yet.

 

“She needs a life,” he stated firmly.

 

“I did try to help her with that. I told her Mike was needy.”

 

He laughed quietly. “I better let you go. My siblings are getting restless anyway. I think they want to ring my neck for holding them up,” he told me.

 

''Okay, I guess I can't avoid this any longer,” I sulked. I really was not happy about it.

 

“You can do it. It's only for a few hours. Just do like I said, hide out in your room.” He kissed the top of my head.

 

I climbed into my truck and slammed the door. With a wave to my boyfriend, I drove off. For once, I was thankful that my truck was incapable of going over fifty-five miles an hour. I was in no hurry to get home, and I needed to prepare myself.

 

I was aware that it was completely irrational for me to be this upset about having Jacob and Billy at the house. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. It's just that when my father informed me this morning that they were coming over, I got one of my “feelings.” Usually, these “feelings” aren't negative in nature, and they never seem to bother me. However, this one has been having a very negative affect. I just can't shake it, and I really don't like it. I know it has something to do with Jacob, but I'm just not sure what. It doesn't even make any sense. I haven't even seen him in a couple of years. So why would I be having a “feeling” about him? I swear I better not be losing it!

 

I got home and slowly walked inside. I decided to head up to my room and start on my homework. Since my Calculus work would take the longest, I decided to save that for last. If need be, that was going to be my proof that I had a ton of homework.

 

I heard my father come home just then and yell up to me. The sound of two other voices drifted up the stairs.  _ All right, Bella, it's time to get your game face on. You can do this, _ I told myself, while heading on down the steps. As I entered the living room, I was greeted by both Billy and Jacob.

 

“Hello, Bella, it's good to see you again,” Billy greeted me cheerfully. He was looking healthy despite the fact that he was in a wheelchair.

 

“Hey, Billy, you're looking good. How have you been?” I asked politely.

 

“I'm still kicking. I have to be to keep your old man in line,” he joked. He turned and gestured to Jacob. Jacob, who was now well over six feet, came over to me.

 

“How are you Bella? It's good to see you.” He stepped over to give me a hug. When he put his arm around me, he stopped short. He pulled back, looking very angry and shaking slightly. I started to get a little frightened. I excused myself and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water, downing it quickly. I turned to go upstairs and found that Jacob had followed me into the kitchen. He still looked angry, and I could tell he was trembling.

 

“So, Bella, have you been hanging out with anyone interesting?” he asked me sharply. He came closer to me. I backed away slowly, feeling as if I was being stalked.

 

“I haven't actually been able to do any 'hanging out' yet. I did go shopping with a friend of mine on Saturday, but other than that, I just moved here, Jacob. Where would I get the time?” I asked him indignantly. I didn't tell him of my date with Edward, because I really didn't feel as if it was any of his business. What right did he have to ask me anything in that tone? I was not his property!

 

Suddenly, Jacob grabbed my upper arms, roughly pulling me closer to his body. I felt a sharp pain run up both my arms. “You're lying. I can smell one of them on you. You would be smart not to lie to me.”

 

Just then, my dad came in the kitchen, and Jacob quickly released me. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I had no idea what that was about. What did he mean by “smell one of them on you?” What was wrong with him? I couldn't believe Jacob would do that to me. He has never been cruel and never has he done anything to hurt me. I looked at my upper arms and saw that the beginning of a bruise was already showing on them. One thing was certain, I was not leaving my room for the rest of the night. I also was not going to have anything else to do with Jacob Black. I don't know what he's gotten into or what is going on with him, but whatever it is, it does not give him the right to lay a hand on me.

 

After I heard Jacob and Billy leave, I finished my homework and went to bed a few hours later. I tried to sleep, but I kept having nightmares with Jacob as the star. In each one, he was chasing me in the woods and snarling at me. I really wish I knew what was going on. I feel like everything is somehow connected, and I'm just missing the big picture. I need to know what's going on before I go insane.

  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:  It’s not mine, but the plot is.**

 

**I want to thank everyone for the great reviews! I love getting them. Feel free to give some more. Hint-hint!! lol!!**

 

**Chapter 15**

 

**BPOV**

  
  


I had difficulty sleeping the entire night due to the way Jacob had treated me. I was both shocked and frightened by his odd behavior, and I was not quite sure what to make of it. I have known Jacob for most of my life, and we had played together as kids. I suppose that's the reason why I am having such a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he has obviously changed.

 

My upper arms ached where Jacob had grabbed me. I got up to check in the mirror to see if there was any bruising from his painful grip. The two hand shaped marks on my naturally pale skin was evidence enough that the friendship I had once shared with Jacob Black was now over. His odd behavior was enough to set off warning bells for me, but for him to actually hurt me physically was something I would never overlook.

 

I absentmindedly got dressed and slowly made my way down to the kitchen. After making myself some toast and grabbing a glass of juice, I plunked down onto a chair. I tried to think through the events of the past week and of all the crazy dreams I have been having. I noticed a distinct correlation between the two. In fact, it seems as if I had been dreaming about meeting Edward, before I had even moved to Forks. The dreams were becoming more vivid, more real. It was almost like I was there watching things as they unfold. I could hear the sounds around me and actually smell the different scents. I promised myself that I would pay closer attention to my dreams from then on. I believed they were trying to forewarn me of future events, whether they were good or bad. Perhaps the confrontation with Jacob could have been avoided if I had only been paying attention to the signs.

 

One thing was certain, Jacob had some serious anger issues and he obviously had no trouble at all with hurting me. I was going to stay as far away from him as possible.

 

Noticing the clock, I grabbed my bag and my jacket and headed out the door. I got to school at the same time as Edward did. My stomach did its customary little flip it always did when I saw him. He sauntered over and opened my door for me. I smiled at him in thanks, and hopped out.

 

“Hello, beautiful, how are you this morning?” he asked me, kissing me gently on the lips.

 

I smiled at him, loving how much of a gentleman he really was. “I'm fine. I missed you.” We walked side-by-side, taking our time. I was a little distracted, so I didn't hear part of what he was saying.

 

“Bella, is everything okay? You seem to be out of it,” he said with concern in his voice.

 

“I'm so sorry, Edward. I had a horrible evening last night. I'll tell you about it at lunch. I'm still kind of reeling over it. I hope I'm not being rude,” I told him.

 

“No, love, you're not being rude. I could just tell that something is really bothering you. I hope you know that I'm here for you,” he told me gently, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his touch. “We need to get to class.”

 

I sighed, not wanting to be apart from him. I looked up into his amazing topaz eyes and smiled sadly at him. “I wish I didn't have class. I have a strong desire to run away and take you with me.”

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I switched all my classes, and I'm now in all of yours except gym,” he told me while walking down the hall with me to our first class.

 

“Are you serious? How did you pull that off? On second thought, don't answer that. You probably charmed the pants off of poor Mrs. Cope. I hope she recovers.” I looked at Edward, and he looked completely guilty. I giggled, happy to have guessed right.

.

I found that my classes were quite a bit more enjoyable now that Edward was seated right next to me. Of course, being able to pay attention was a whole different matter. How could anyone sit there and listen to the teacher when the very God-like Edward was sitting next to them? It's just not possible.

 

For the first time since I started here, the morning went by rather quickly. Edward managed to brightened my spirits, and I felt better than when I had first arrived at school this morning. I didn't know how to tell him of last night's occurrence with Jacob, but I believe that, as my boyfriend, he has a right to know. Obviously, I was also worried about how he would take it. Edward was a gentleman and very protective of me. We may be newly dating, but everything about him screams at me that he wouldn't tolerate anyone mistreating me.

 

Finally, we were sitting at our table in the cafeteria. I was still foregoing the disgusting food they served here. I had no desire having my stomach pumped. I sat in my seat, nervously playing with my bottle of water, not knowing how to tell Edward what I needed to say.

 

“Bella, what's wrong? I'm getting really worried here. You have been so preoccupied all day. It's obvious something is bothering you. Please, let me help you,” he pleaded with me. Edward took my hand in his and kissed it.

 

“I'm sorry to worry you. I had a horrendous night last night. It has pretty much freaked me out,” I told him, trying to muster up the strength to tell him the truth. I just hope he doesn't think I'm weird. I'm going to explain to him about my dreams and about Jacob. I hope he has an open mind. That's all I can ask for.

 

“Bella, what happened? Did someone hurt you?” He looked frantic and desperate to know.

 

I took a nervous breath and looked at him. “Last night, my father invited the Black’s over for dinner. I thought nothing of it at first. Billy is Charlie's best friend after all, and I used to play with Jacob when I was little. Well, I played with him whenever I came to visit Charlie. By the way, that was a long time ago.” I looked at Edward and noticed his expression seemed to be a bit tenser.

 

“Go on. I can tell there's more.”

 

“Well, he um... He was acting very strange and not all very nice. I went into the kitchen to get a drink and to get away from him, and he followed me. He started to grill me, asking me question like who have I been hanging out with. I told him I just went shopping with a friend, not naming any names, and that I just moved here, and I really haven't had any time to hang out with anyone. I didn't tell him about you, because it's really none of his business,” I told him. I watched him closely, noticing that Edward’s eyes seem to have darkened slightly.

 

“Keep going. I'm waiting for the bad part.” His voice sounded very tense.

 

“He grabbed me, actually. He said I was a liar and that he could, and I quote,  _ ‘Smell one of them on me.’ _ It just hurts where he grabbed my arms.” The look in Edward’s eyes was one of contained fury.

 

Before I knew what was happening, Edward stood up, offered me his hand, and said, ”Come with me.” I took his hand, and I followed him out the door and over to his Volvo, where his sister, Alice, was waiting.

 

“Hello, Bella,” she greeted me, more subdued than usual. “I took care of everything, Edward. You're both signed out for the day. I'll drive the truck to our place. You need to talk to Bella.”

 

“Thanks, Alice, let everyone know that we'll need to talk to them later,” he told her.

 

“Already done, brother. Just go take care of your girlfriend.” Alice gave me a quick hug, turned, and flounced away.

 

I looked at Edward, confused over what I just witnessed. “What's going on?”

 

“We need to talk. There are some things I have to tell you, and we need to go somewhere private to have that kind of a conversation.” He opened the door for me, and I slid in. “I hope you don't mind taking a bit of a hike.”

 

“No, not at all. I love to hike,” I assured him. We drove in silence, both of us just happy to be with each other. Finally, we came to a dead end. I saw a little dirt path, and my curiosity piqued. Edward came around my side and opened the door for me and helped me out.

 

“Follow me. It's not far from here. I think you'll like it.” He took my hand, and I followed along with him.

 

The path, for the most part, was clear. When we came across fallen trees, Edward helped me over them. Or, when the path was blocked by damp vegetation, he would move it aside for me. After having walked for quite awhile, I began to notice some light making it's way through the canopy of the trees, lighting the forest up just a bit. We came to a small area where two large boulders sat facing each other and just beyond them, there was a beautiful meadow, where I could see patches of sunlight gently kissing it in several spots.

 

“It's beautiful. I had no idea that something like that was even here,” I said quietly.

 

“I found this spot not too long after me and my family first moved here. No one knows about it, but me. Well, now you do. It has been my sanctuary, a place I go to when I need to think,” he told me. “Bella, I have some things I need to tell you. I'm just not sure how you'll take them. Hearing you tell me about what happened last night has pretty much spurred me on. I was going to wait a while, but under the circumstances, I don't think that's the best thing to do.”

 

I shook my head. At least I wasn't the only one who was nervous. “If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to tell you something too. I've been worried that you were going to think I was a freak.” I rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him.

 

He gave me one of his trademark sexy grins and kissed my head. “Why would I ever think you're a freak? You are perfect in every way.”

 

I leaned against the rock, trying to figure out how to tell him about my dreams as well as the rest of what Jacob did.

 

“Well, this may sound completely off, but ever since I could remember, I dream about things that seem to happen. I don't know how else to put it... Like last night. I had had a dream that Jacob was somehow going to hurt me, and he did.” No sooner had the word left my mouth, then Edward pulled me into his arms. I noticed, again, how his eyes were darker.

 

“What do you mean, hurt you? Where did he hurt you?” he asked me anxiously.

 

“It's not like he hit me or anything like that. It's just that he grabbed my arms too tightly, and he bruised them. That's all.”

 

“Show me, please. I need to see for myself how bad it is or isn't.”

 

I pulled away from him and removed my jacket. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt so I could show him my upper arm. When I exposed the dark, purple, hand, shaped mark, Edward hissed. “My other arm looks just like this one.” I tried to cover up the bruise, but he stopped me. Leaning forward, he gently kissed my arm.

 

“I wish I could have been there for you. No man has a right hurting a woman least of all his kind. You have no idea how much restraint it is taking me to not go back there and cause him a great deal of bodily harm. Bella, there is definitely a lot you need to know. But first things first, as far as your dreams are concerned, no I don't think you are a freak. You'll find out why after I tell you what I need to tell you. Bella, have you noticed anything different about me?”

 

“Do you mean other than the fact that you are a perfect gentleman, and you don't act like a pig?” He smiled and nodded at me. “I guess the two biggest things are the fact that I noticed on a few occasions that your eyes got darker, and you do tend to speak like you’re from a different time period. Is that what you mean?” I asked him.

 

Nodding his head, he continued. “Yes, that's what I mean. It doesn't surprise me that you noticed my eyes changing colors. You are very observant. Let me ask you something else. Do you believe in the possibility of the supernatural?”

 

“Absolutely! I always have. I think that has something to do with my dreams. I dream of the future. That's definitely supernatural.”

 

“You're right. It is, and so am I as well as my family. We are vampires.”

 

I looked into his eyes, amazed by what he just told me. I knew in my heart it was the truth. Edward would never lie to me, of that I was sure. I also knew that he would never hurt me. I trusted him implicitly.

 

“Wow.” Apparently, I had lost my ability for intelligent speech.

 

“Bella, aren't you afraid?”

 

“No, why? You would never hurt me. I can tell.”

 

“Aren't you in the least bit curious as to what we eat?” He shook his head in wonder.

 

“Well, you're a vampire, so I would say blood. Is there a special kind?”

 

“You could say that. My family, we're what you call vegetarians. We drink only the blood of animals. We are the exception of our kind.”

 

“Oh, is it difficult then, being with me?” I asked him.

 

“Not at all, but there's a reason for that. Vampires mate for life. When a vampire finds their mate, they know instantly. It's kind of like love at first sight, but infinitely more powerful. Mates can never harm each other and exist to please only each other. There is no deeper connection. You, Bella, are my mate. I have waited a very long time for you. I know that this is a lot to take in. I hope I haven't frightened you.”

 

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. “Is that the reason why I dream about you so much and why it's so uncomfortable when we’re not together?”

 

“Well, I don't know about the dreaming, since it's very rare for a vampire to mate with a human and vampires don't sleep. But if you are feeling any discomfort when we are apart, then that is definitely part of it.”

 

“Wait! You don't sleep? Ever?” I asked him. He shook his head no. “You're in luck. I dream enough for the two of us.”

 

He pulled me into his arms and softly kissed my lips. I rested my head on his chest. “Bella, you're taking all of this a lot better than I thought you would. I was so worried that you would scream and run away from me.”

 

“I could never run from you. In case it escaped your notice, I like to keep an open mind.”

 

“I may have noticed that,” he said laughingly. “I want you to see something. Come with me.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the meadow with him. We walked over to where a shaft of sunlight lit up a large patch of grass. Edward let go of my hand and walked directly into the light. He turned around, and I was stunned by what I saw. His skin sparkled brilliantly like it was embedded with millions of diamonds. Suddenly, I remembered a dream I had had a few nights ago. I dreamed of this meadow, and it was Edward that was walking towards me.

 

“Edward, I dreamed of this. I dreamed of this meadow and of you. You are so...wow. I have no words. I think you're perfect.”

 

He walked over to me, shaking his head in disbelief. ”It is you who is perfect. The way you accept me for who I am, not caring that I am a vampire simply baffles me.” He cupped my face in his hands and tilted my head up. Looking deeply in my eyes, he gently spoke, “I love you, my Bella. You are my everything.”

 

I reached up and twined my fingers into his unruly hair. “I love you,” I told him quietly. We just stood there, holding on to each other, not wanting to let go.

 

“Sweetheart, we need to go. My family is waiting for us. We still have some things to discuss, but we need to do that with them. If you'll allow me, I would like to show you how I travel through the forest.” He looked at me questioningly.

 

“Sure, I trust you.” Before I knew it, he had slung me up on his back and told me to hang on tight. He took off like a bullet, running faster than I could have ever imagined. It was exhilarating! Within no time at all, we were back at the Volvo. He put me down gently and looked at me, waiting for my response.

 

“That was incredible. If I could run like that I would never walk again!!” I exclaimed excitedly.

 

“I'm glad you enjoyed it. Running is one of my favorite things to do. It gives me a great sense of freedom.”

 

He helped me in the car, and we headed to his house. I was curious as to what else he needed to speak to me about.  _ What more could be so important that his entire family needed to be there?  _ I was still in awe of the fact that I was his mate. Just thinking about it sent chills down my spine. Whatever it was, I was soon to find out. We were pulling into his driveway, and my nerves were starting to act up. I can't wait to find out the rest of what he needs to tell me. I having a feeling it's going to be huge.

  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's not mine. I'm just playing with it.**

 

**The reviews are great, so please feel free to drop me a line or two. The boost is always welcome.**

 

**I would like to remind everyone that there will be Jacob bashing. The story will be picking up from here. Please don't forget that this is an alternate universe. Things are going to get crazy. You have been warned!**

  
  


**Chapter 16**

  
  
  


**EPOV**

  
  
  


Bella and I rode in comfortable silence. A small part of me was still in shock at how well she had taken everything in that I had told her, but that was only a small part. I glanced over at her, admiring her beauty and inner strength. My mate never ceases to amaze me.

 

I pulled up to the house and parked the car. I got out and went to Bella's side to help her out.  _ Everyone is waiting for you. I told them that we needed to have a family meeting, _ Alice thought to me. Leave it to Alice to see what I had planned.

 

Bella and I walked in the house and found everyone already sitting at the dining room table. We held all of our meetings in here. At least the table was used for something.

 

“Alice told us you needed to speak to us. What's going on, son?” Carlisle asked with concern in his voice.

 

I pulled out a chair for Bella and then sat down as well. Looking at my family, I jumped right in.  “I took Bella to the meadow this afternoon, and we had a serious discussion.”

 

Before I could finish what I was trying to say, Rosalie jumped up screaming. “You told her. How can you be so selfish? Has it ever crossed your mind how dangerous this is for us?”

 

“Rose, that will be quite enough! What did I say to you? You will keep your mouth shut!” Emmett rebuked her firmly.

 

I cleared my throat to get everyone’s attention. “As I was saying, certain events have made it necessary to tell Bella now rather than later,” I informed them. I could see the confusion on their faces.

 

“Edward, what happened? Is everything alright?” Esme asked me.

 

“Yes and no. Bella had a very uncomfortable confrontation last night with Jacob Black.” At the mention of Jacob's last name, everyone's attention piqued. I turned and looked at my Bella. She was obviously nervous, but understood the need to tell my family everything. She nodded her head, letting me know it was all right to continue.

 

“Wait a sec. Black? Any relation to Ephraim Black? Are we talking about the Quileutes? Does this have anything to do with the treaty?” Jasper hit me with a barrage of questions, not giving me any time to answer them.

 

Everyone started to speak at once. The stress level in the room just went through the roof. I could feel Jasper trying to send out his calming vibes. “Okay, listen. Let's try to remain calm. To answer your question, Jasper, yes he is a descendant of Ephraim Black. So I hate to say it, but this does involve the treaty.”

 

“Edward, what happened? Please tell me that the treaty hasn't been broken?” Carlisle asked me.

 

I looked around at my family. Once I was sure I had everyone's attention, I continued.  “In a way, yes it has. Since Bella is my mate, that makes her part of this family.” I paused briefly to see their reactions. Everyone except Rosalie nodded their heads yes. I turned to my Bella. “Bella, could you tell them what happened and show them what Jacob did to you?”

 

“Um... Sure. The Blacks came over. I hadn't seen them in a few years. When Jacob went to hug me, he kind of froze. He looked really angry, and he started to shake. It freaked me out a bit. I just decided to excuse myself and go to the kitchen to get a drink. When I turned around, he was right there. He asked me who I was hanging around with. I told him that since I just moved here, I hadn't had the time to get to know anyone. He grabbed my arms and yanked me to him and called me a liar. He said, 'I can smell one of them on you.’ Then my dad came in, and I ran up to my room,” Bella finished. She then pulled up her one sleeve to show my family the dark purple handprint on her upper arm. I could hear several angry growls from my family.

 

“This is unbelievable. Not only did he harm her, but he also opened his big mouth. That's a breach of the treaty. I'm going to have to call Sam and set up a meeting. I think it would be best if Bella was there so he could see for himself what Jacob did to her,” Carlisle informed us.

 

“Excuse me, if you don't mind my asking, but could someone please explain to me what is going on?” Bella asked.

 

“Sure, love, the reason Jacob was able to smell me on you is for the fact that he is a werewolf. The wolves are the protectors of his tribe. We have a treaty with them. As long as we don't bite a human, they won't attack us,” I finished.

 

“A werewolf? Is that why he's so strong?” Bella asked me. She was obviously still very angry at Jacob for what he did to her. I would love to rip his paws off of him for touching my mate.

 

“Yes, they're very strong and fast. They are also very unpredictable. They have no self-control over their phasing and anyone near them can be seriously hurt or even killed if it they phase next to them,” I cautioned her.

 

“I knew something was going to happen yesterday, and I knew it involved Jacob. Not to mention the dreams I have been having.” Bella said.

 

“What do you mean by your dreams? Edward, do you know what Bella is referring to?” Carlisle asked.

 

“Yes, that's a whole other subject. It seems that Bella is precognitive.” The second the words left my mouth, Alice started to jump up and down and squealing. Jasper gently put a hand on her shoulder and immediately she calmed down.

 

Carlisle's eyes widened a bit, and I could tell the scientist in him was instantly curious. “Do you mean that she has dreams of the future?” Carlisle asked a bit eagerly.

 

“Exactly. Bella could better explain it. I'm still learning about it.” I gestured to Bella.

 

“Well, for as long as I can remember, I have always have had dreams that seem to come true. And not only that, but I also get these feelings when I'm conscious as well. They kind of hit me out of nowhere. It's like I immediately know when something is going to happen, and it always does,” she finished, looking embarrassed. I gently rubbed her back, trying to get her to relax. She leaned into my touch and smiled at me in appreciation.

 

“This is incredible. For her to have such an ability while being human is really impressive,” Jasper said in awe.

 

“Well, I think it's great!! I'm so happy to not be the only one anymore. Just think about it. When Bella's gift develops, the two of us could see ahead to all of the next season's fashions,” Alice piped in with her usual exuberance. It's nice to see that Alice has her priorities in their usual order.

 

“Alice, can you get your head out of the fashion magazines for once? Bella's gift could be used for something much more useful than figuring out what shoes go with what purse,” I teased her. Bella giggled while the rest of the family laughed. Alice's addiction to fashion was notorious.

 

“Well, I do think it would be prudent to keep an eye on Bella's gift for now. And no, Alice, don't be trying to get her to help you with your fashion obsession. Putting up with your unhealthy habits is enough. Don't take someone else down with you.” Carlisle told her jokingly. Alice just stuck out her tongue and pouted. “I'm going to call Sam as soon as we're finished here. Bella, I think it would be wise if you stayed away from Jacob. I know your father is friends with Billy Black, but Charlie doesn't know about the wolves. This is one secret he can't find out about. You don't need to be in a position where your safety is at risk,” Carlisle cautioned her.

 

“I'm fine with that. I had already decided to stay away from him. After what he did, I think it's safe to say that we are no longer friends. I certainly don't trust him,” Bella informed us. I felt much better knowing that she would willingly stay away from that mutt.

 

Our family meeting finally broke up, and I took Bella upstairs, so we could spend some time alone in my room. I put on some Debussy, and we sat down on my newly acquired bed to talk.

 

“Are you alright, love? I know it's all a lot to take in. It probably seems like it's all coming at you all at once. I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed.”

 

She smiled at me. “It is a lot to take it. But it's not like I'm completely normal. So I think that kind of helps me to accept everything. That, and the fact that I think it's important to keep an open mind.”

 

“You're amazing. I love that about you. You never judge anyone. You're always willing to give everyone a chance,” I said to her.

 

“Oh, please, I'm not the saint you're trying to make me out to be. You did hear me handle Newton, right? That was me when I have run out of patience. I do have my moments.”

 

“He asked for it. You had every right to put him in line. Besides, I rather enjoyed watching you rip him apart. Just seeing him be turned down for the first time in his whole life was probably more exciting than anything I have seen in quite a while,” I told her with a laugh. I really did find it funny. Just thinking back to Newton's face as she turned him down had me laughing again.

 

“Yeah well, hopefully, he got the hint. I'm taken.”

 

I looked deeply into her liquid chocolate eyes, happy that she was my mate and that she had accepted it. I kissed her lips gently, pulling her into my arms. “I love you, my Bella. More than anything. You are my everything, my future.”

 

“Edward, I was wondering. Will you ever want me to be changed?” she asked me nervously while looking away.

 

I cupped her cheek, tilting her head up to get her to look at me. “I would want you to be with me for eternity. I can not imagine my existence without you. But I would never do anything that you didn't want to do. I will leave that decision up to you. It's an important one and shouldn’t be entered into lightly.”

 

“I can't imagine ever being without you either. I already know what I want.  _ You. _ Nothing else matters to me,” she told me.

 

“What about your parents? What about having children? Have you ever given any thought about that? As selfish as I am where you are concerned, I do not want you to ever give anything up for me,” I told her.

 

“Edward, as difficult as it is for you to believe, this is a no brainer for me. In regards to my mother; yes I do love her, but she isn't very maternal. I pretty much raised myself. She's remarried now. She no longer needs me to take care of her. She has Phil to do that for her. And as far as Charlie is concerned, I love my dad, but he and I aren't all that close. In some ways, I feel like I have to take care of him too. My dad knows that I will be graduating soon and going out on my own. Trust me. He's more prepared for it than Renee is, and he's expecting it,” Bella tried to reassure me.

 

“What about children? Are you willing to give up having any?” I knew I was pushing her, but I really wanted her to go into this decision with both eyes open. I never wanted her to have any regrets the way Rosalie did.

 

Bella looked down sadly. ”I..um..I really don't want to go down that route. I never really wanted kids. To be honest, I felt like I had to raise my own mother, not the other way around. It was exhausting. But when I was fifteen, I started to have some feminine difficulties. Renee took me to her gynecologist, and I was diagnosed with submucosal fibroids. It's kind of odd, considering I was so young. The doctor said that they are hereditary, and apparently, my mother suffered from them. Let's just say that it's not feasible, even if I had wanted children. Everything happens for a reason. I have accepted it. Now I know why that hand was dealt to me,” she said smiling at me.

 

My mate was incredible. So sure of herself, she knew exactly what she wanted. She accepts things the way they are without throwing fits. She's so gracious. It just amazes me how mature she is for her age.

 

“I love you, and if you are sure that this is what you want, then I will change you myself. But you need to understand that the transformation is extremely painful. The entire time you will feel as if you are on fire. There is no respite from the pain, and it lasts for three days. I can't properly convey to you the amount of pain you will be in. Are you sure that this is what you want?” I needed her to understand what she would go through. She had to be sure of her choice. It would break my unbeating heart if Bella ever regretted her decision to be changed.

 

“Edward, I would go to hell and back if that meant I could spend eternity with you. It's all worth it to me. Please, stop worrying. I know what I want. I want you.” She was so passionate with her speech that I couldn't help but grab a hold of her and kiss her fiercely.

 

After a few moments, I reluctantly released her. “I need to get you home, love.”

 

“Oh, alright. Just when I was having fun,” she pouted.

 

I threw my head back and laughed. “I love you,” I told her.  “Come on, love. Let's get you home, before your father gets there.”

 

I got her home in plenty of time for her to make dinner for her and her father. I watched her as she moved around their small kitchen. As much as the smell of the food she was cooking bothered me, I couldn't force myself to leave her side.

 

“Have you always had to do all the cooking?” I asked her.

 

“Yes I did, if I didn't want to die from food poisoning. Renee can't heat up a can of green beans without messing it up. Seriously, I got sick every time she cooked. I decided when I was seven that I was going to learn how to cook.”

 

“Seven? You started to learn when you were seven? That's really young. I take it Charlie isn't any better?” I asked.

 

“Not at all. My first day here, I opened the fridge and guess what I found? There was a six pack of beer and a bottle of ketchup. I have no clue how he hasn't killed himself.”

 

“Love, I hear the cruiser coming up the street. I better go.” I watched as her smile disappeared.

 

“I wish you didn't have to,” she told me.

 

“How about I come over after Charlie goes to sleep?”

 

“All right,” she answered. Both of us did not look forward to being separated. The mating pull can be very painful when mates aren't near each other. It bothers me to know that she has been feeling the pain of separation.

 

I quickly kissed her forehead and headed out. I drove back to the house. Instead of going in, I went for a quick hunt. I needed the time to think anyway. A lot seemed to happen at once, and I needed to process all of it.

 

But out of all that has happened, my relationship with Bella has been progressing pretty quickly. I couldn't be happier. My mate wanted eternity with me. Everything I have ever wanted is just within reach. There's just one obstacle, and it's of the four legged kind. Soon it will be taken care of.

  
  


**A/N:  A submucosal fibroid is a noncancerous tumor that develops inside the layers of the uterus.Submucosal fibroids are common, and they are usually harmless. However, there are cases where they can cause difficulty with women getting pregnant, and they have also caused miscarriages.**

 

**In this story, Bella began to experience a great deal of pain at the onset of her menses, coupled with very heavy bleeding. She was informed of her condition and that pregnancy would be highly improbable for her. Bella was able to deal with this blow due to the fact that she never really had much of a desire to have a child of her own. Remember, she didn’t get to be the child in her’s** **and her mother’s relationship.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own it, but it's fun to play with.**

 

**Thank you for the reviews!! It's a total buzz. Sometimes it seems like some people don't understand how something as little as a review can really juice a writer up. So keep them coming.**

 

**I would like to remind everyone that there is going to be Jacob bashing, so if your team Jacob, this might not be the story for you. I'd also like to point out that things will be getting a bit more crazy, so just hold on.**

 

**Chapter 17**

  
  


**BPOV**

  
  


I tried to rush through my dinner with Charlie without making it look too obvious. Edward was due to come over later, and my nervous energy was getting to be almost impossible to contain. As it was, my dad was giving me his  _ ‘all knowing’ _ look, like he somehow knew what I had planned later on. Parents and their confounded sixth sense. I really needed to work on my acting skills.

 

“So, Bells, how are you doing in school so far? Are you settled in there yet?” he asked, watching me closely.

 

I slowly took a bite of the lasagna that I had made. I smiled at him. “Yeah, no problems at all. It's really quite easy here. Some things are repetitive, but it's alright,” I told him. My dad wasn't one for small talk. The fact that he was making an effort to engage me in some, tells me that he suspects that I'm up to something. I have to tone it down.

 

My dad finished his dinner and went into the living room to watch a game on his flat screen. Since I knew that would keep him sufficiently occupied, I quickly washed the dishes and darted upstairs.

 

I grabbed a few things and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I wasn't sure when Edward was going to show up, so I wanted to get done as quickly as possible. I finished up and dressed in my pink  _ VS _ classic tank and boxer set. It was comfortable and pretty without being too revealing.

 

While heading back to my room, I ran into my dad at the top of the stairs. He was headed to bed, so I knew that Edward would be here shortly.

 

I decided that while I waited for him to arrive, I was going to pick out what I was going to wear to school the next day. I opened my closet door and began rummaging inside of it.

 

Suddenly, I got that feeling that I wasn't alone. I turned around and there was my Edward, standing nonchalantly by the opened window. He gave me his crooked grin, and I giggled.

 

“Do I want to know how you got in here?” I asked him. I walked over to him and threw my arms around him. He pulled me closer to him, lightly kissing the top of my head.

 

“I came in through the window,” he responded as if it was the most normal thing to do.

 

“I missed you. I think Charlie was suspicious of me,” I confessed to him. I grabbed a hold of his hand and guided him over to my bed. We sat down, facing each other.

 

“Why would he be suspicious of you? What did you do?” he asked me, looking a little wary.

 

“Actually, I really didn't do anything. I was just a little too happy, I think. He started talking to me, asking me questions about how I was settling in at school,” I told him.

 

“Why would your father asking you about how you're doing be a bad thing?” he asked me, looking slightly confused.

 

“You don't know Charlie. He's not a big talker. Did you know that on my first day back, he brought my bags up here, dropped them off, and just left the room. That's the way he is. He's not one for small talk. So when he decided to sit there at dinner and ask questions, I knew something was up. All I could do was just slow down and act casually,” I admitted.

 

“Did it work?” he asked, smirking at me.

 

“I'm not too sure. He finished dinner and went to watch some baseball game. He didn't say anything after that. He probably thinks I was going to sneak out or something.” Edward just shook his head, grinning at me. I pouted at his antics and playfully swatted his arm.

 

“His thoughts are very interesting. He thinks you're up to something. He has no idea what though. He thinks you were a little too excited at dinner, for someone who was just going to bed.” He pulled me close to him and kissed me gently. “Wow! Seeing things through his thoughts, you did look suspicious. I kind of like knowing that I can affect you that way,” he teased me.

 

I rolled my eyes at him. Men and their egos. “Oh, please. Perhaps I was just eager to get into my very comfortable bed.”

 

“Your bed? I think not.” Edward then proceeded to tickle me mercilessly. I tried my hardest to not make a sound, but he would not relent his torture. I eventually lost all control and squealed a little too loudly. Hearing the door to my dad's room open, Edward pulled away quickly.

 

“Charlie heard you, and he's coming in here to check on you. Try to act casually,” he advised me. He then disappeared into my closet.

 

A few moments later there was a knock at my door. My dad poked his head inside my room.

 

“Hey, Bells, I'm just checking on you before I go to bed. I thought I heard you laughing. Are you alright?” He looked at me suspiciously.

  
  


“Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. I was just reading a letter that mom had written to me. It looks like she's up to one of her crazy schemes again. I just thought it was funny that Phil can't seem to keep her in check either,” I lied to him. Part of me felt guilty for lying to him but only partly. I didn't want anything to stand in the way of me spending time with my Edward.

 

My dad seemed to be noticeably relieved by my excuse. “Some things never change. I'm just glad you turned out to be so level headed. Well, I'm going to sleep. I have to go in early tomorrow, and I have to work a double, so I won't see you until really late. Good night, Bells,” he said, while closing the door.

 

“Good night, Dad,” I called out to him. The second the door closed, Edward was by my side again.

 

“Should I be concerned over what a practiced liar you are?” Edward teased, giving me his sexy grin. “Um..Bella, what exactly is your mom like? Your father had some pretty interesting thoughts about her,” Edward asked me, looking amused.

 

“I can imagine. Renee is definitely a unique individual,” I laughed. I climbed up my bed and leaned up against the headboard. Edward sat down next to me and pulled me closer to him.

 

”Is it that bad?” He kissed the top of my head, encouraging me to continue.

 

“It's not bad. It's just that Renee is odd. When I lived with her, I was the mother in the relationship. I did the cooking, the shopping, and making sure the bills were paid. It's not that she was abusive or neglectful. It's just that she wasn't very maternal. I think in her mind she looked at our relationship as more like girlfriends than as mother and daughter,” I explained to him.

 

“Well, that certainly explains why you are so very mature for your age. Esme and Carlisle have both commented to me on how you were so far beyond your age,” he confessed to me. I snuggled closer to him, finding myself getting very comfortable.

 

“Yeah, Renee always said I had an old soul. The exact opposite of her, by the way. She is a bit of a free spirit. She never could wrap her head around how I had no desire to date every guy who looked at me, or even how I was waiting for a commitment. She has the mindset, that it's impossible to know if you're compatible with someone if you don't explore all areas of a relationship. She also thinks that it's impossible for someone my age to be in love,” I tried to explain to him.

 

“Alright, I'm a little afraid to ask, but when you say  _ 'explore all areas' _ are you telling me that your mother thinks that you should have sex with a bunch of guys just to figure out if you are compatible?” he asked with a look of shock plastered all over his perfect face.

 

“Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. Remember, Renee is a free spirit. She is a misplaced flower child. I'm telling you. I have no clue how she has gone this long without getting hooked on weed. That's the one thing she doesn't do. If she ever did, I wouldn't want to know what Charlie would do to her.” I wrapped my arms around Edward and laid my head down on his chest.

 

“You're getting tired. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll hold you until you do,” he suggested. The thought of Edward leaving sent me into a slight panic. I tightened my arms around him, refusing to let go.

 

“No, don't leave. Stay with me, please,” I begged him.

 

“Shh... sweetheart, I won't leave you. I'll hold you all night,” he assured me, pulling me to him.

 

I must have been a great deal more exhausted than what I had thought. I fell asleep almost immediately, after Edward promised to not leave me during the night.

 

_ I was in the meadow. The sun was shining brightly through the trees, lighting the wildflowers up brilliantly. I gasped at the splendor that I saw. A movement to the right of me caught my eye _ .  _ There stood a woman I did not recognize. She was tall and elegantly attired. She was wearing a dress that seemed to have come from the nineteenth century. She smiled gently at me. _

 

“ _ Hello, Bella, I have been waiting for you for a very long time,” she greeted me politely. _

 

“ _ I'm sorry, but do I know you?” I asked her completely confused. _

 

_ She shook her head no. “No, my dear, but I know you. Please, do not be frightened. All will be made known in due course. For now, I am happy that you learned how to come to me in your dream state. The process has now begun, and we can now go on from here,” she replied happily. _

 

“ _ I..I don't understand. What do you mean by 'I came to you'? And what process are you referring to?” I asked her nervously. I was beginning to worry, and I wanted answers. _

 

“ _ I'm sorry, my dear. It seems that our time is just about up. Just know that you are safe. Now that you have found your other half, your destiny has now been put into motion. We will see each other again,” she tried to assure me. The woman began to fade away. _

 

I woke up abruptly and sat straight up in my bed. I was shaking a little. Edward wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

 

“Love, what is it? I couldn't wake you up. You were talking in your sleep like you were actually having a conversation with someone,” he told me. I crawled into his lap, attempting to get closer to him. All I wanted to do at this point was shake off the feeling I had from that dream.

 

“I was in the meadow. There was a woman there. I've never seen her before. She knew me. She said that she has been waiting for me for a long time. She said that I learned to come to her in my dream state. She also said, that now that I found my other half, my destiny has now been put into motion. Then I woke up. Edward, it felt so real. I'm a little creeped out,” I told him.

 

“It's all right, love. I would never let anyone hurt you.” He pulled me closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. “Sweetheart, I don't want to alarm you, but I think that there's more to your dream that it being just a dream. I think it would be prudent if we told Carlisle about this. After all, we already know you have precognitive dreams.”

 

“If you think it's the right thing to do. I trust your judgment. These dreams are getting to be way too much. They are seriously cutting into my beauty sleep,” I tried to joke.

 

“Love, the last thing you need is beauty sleep. If you only knew how stunningly beautiful you already are, you just may give up sleeping all together.”

 

“Edward, you're just biased. Your opinion of me is tainted by your love for me,” I informed him. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Secretly, I loved the fact that he found me to be so attractive. I just didn't want to admit it out loud.

 

“Didn't anyone ever tell you that I'm always right?” he asked me jokingly. I playfully swatted his arm in response.

 

“I can honestly say that I will probably never hear that,” I teased him.

 

Edward looked at me with all the love he had for me in his eyes. Gently cupping my face in his hand, he bent down and tenderly kissed me. “I love you, Bella. I still can't believe that I have finally found my mate, and she's this amazing goddess that's before me. You have no idea how much you have healed and completed me.” With that, he yanked me closer and kissed me with as much force as he could without hurting me. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and returning his kiss with vigor. Sensing my need to breathe, Edward began to kiss his way across my cheek and down my neck to my pulse point.

 

I rested my head on his chest, trying to catch my breath. For someone who didn't have any experience in kissing, Edward certainly knew how to take my breath away. “I love you, Edward.”

 

“Ahh... love, I wish we didn't have to go to school today. I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you.” He kissed my forehead. “I need to go home so I can shower, change, and grab the Volvo. I'll be back, before you can miss me.” With a final hug and kiss, he jumped out the window and headed home.

 

I decided to take a quick shower to try to relieve all the tension I still felt from the disturbing dream I had. Of course, the hot make out session I just had with Edward didn't help to ease my stress all that much either.

 

After my shower, I went to my closet to try to pick out the perfect outfit for today. Since I didn't get that much sleep during the night, I wanted to wear something comfortable. I opted for a dark wash, braided side, skinny jeans, a floral lace peasant top in blue, and my black ballet flats. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I wore silver hoops in my ears and a silver bracelet to complete the look. After applying very light makeup, I gazed into the mirror. I was happy with the results.

 

I quickly grabbed my bag and headed downstairs in time to hear Edward pull up. I headed out the door. After locking the house up, I quickly made my way over to the love of my life.

 

“My word, Bella. You are so breathtaking.” He kissed me softly.

 

“Thank you. I hoped you would like this outfit,” I told him. He opened the car door for me and helped me in.

 

“Really? Well, I do. In fact, I have loved every outfit you have worn so far. And to be quite honest, I am partial to you in the color blue,” he informed me with a grin.

 

“Why, thank you, kind sir. I just so happened to have bought a lot of blue items lately,” I told him trying to tempt him. “Ironic, isn't it?”

 

“Normally, I would agree. Alice told you, didn't she?” he asked me with a laugh.

 

“She may have pushed me in the right direction,” I confessed.

 

“Um.. speaking of Alice. She had a vision of what we needed to speak to Carlisle about. She stressed to me the importance of us talking to him. She said she's not sure what's going on, but something really big. She doesn't want you to worry. She thinks that what happened last night will go a long way into explaining your dreams. She said it's imperative that we speak to Carlisle,” he told me calmly.

 

“Great! Now I really need to know. How the heck am I supposed to go through an entire day of school with that hanging over my head? I need to know now. It's starting to drive me a little insane,” I ranted to him.

 

“Just a few hours, love. Then you'll get some answers.” Edward grabbed a hold of my hand, trying to comfort to me.

 

I sat in silence for the remainder of the ride, wondering about what in the world was going on with these dreams of mine. Last night's was so real and I couldn't shake the feeling I had during it. The woman had told me to not be afraid, so how the heck was I supposed to pull that off. I was not so good with patience, when it concerned me and the unknown.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It's not mine. I'm just borrowing the players.**

 

**Thank you for your reviews. They go a long way to encouraging me to keep writing.**

 

**This chapter was pre-read and co-written by Watermelonsmellinfellon. Her help has been monumental in getting this update out.**

 

**Italics have been used to represent thoughts heard by Edward.**

  
  


**Chapter 18**

  
  


**EPOV**

  
  


I hated the fact that we had to wait until school was over in order to find out what was going on with Bella's dreams. My impatience was starting to get the better of me. Try as I might, I was unable to make myself relax. Bella is my mate, that fact alone makes me very protective towards her. However, knowing that there might be something wrong is causing my natural vampire tendencies to go haywire. In short, I was going out of my mind.

 

Bella, for her part, was doing her best to try to act as normal as possible. I suspected that she was doing it for my sake. I know for a fact that she knew the importance of the meeting with Carlisle. Alice was only able to assure us that Carlisle would be able to help us, but she was unable to give us any details. Alice could only predict that there would be a meeting but not the outcome. In short, not knowing what was going to come had me on edge.

 

When the final bell rang, it took all of my self-control not to grab Bella up into my arms and run her out to my car. As fast as humanly possible, we made it to the Volvo. Against Bella's wishes, I sped down the road at breakneck speed. We arrived at my home in a record time. I was so caught up in my haste, I forgot Alice. Luckily, she saw it coming and raced ahead of us. She stood in the doorway, tapping her Jimmy Choo's at a staccato beat, with a murderous glare.

 

“Forget something?” she asked me.

 

I gave her a mischievous smile. “Nope, everything seems to be here,” I teased.

 

Alice glared at me. “You owe me,” she quipped.

 

We walked into the dining room, to find everyone already there and seated. Carlisle greeted us with his usual composed voice. “Alice informed me that we needed to have a family meeting. She mentioned something about Bella's dreams. Can you clarify for us exactly what this pertains to?” Carlisle asked.

 

“I had one of my dreams last night. This one was different than any other dream I have ever had, and it has me worried,” Bella replied. Before she could even get another word out, Rosalie jumped in and started to yell at her.

 

“Oh, well boo hoo. The princess is scared. What? Life isn't perfect for you anymore? You think you're worried? What about the worry you cause this family by just being here? Have you ever considered that?” Rosalie snarled.

 

_ Oh, hell no! My wife did not just go down that road again. _ “Rosalie Lillian Hale, I have had enough of your spoiled, pompous attitude. All you do is deliberately antagonize Bella, but you're only making yourself look foolish. You rant on and on about unimportant details and don't take enough time to look in the mirror more often than you do and see the truth. You're exactly what you describe Bella to be, and in my opinion, she deserves to be part of this family more than you do,” Emmett raged.

 

Embarrassed by what Emmett pointed out so publicly, Rosalie bowed her head in shame.

 

Carlisle cleared his throat in an attempt to dissipate the uncomfortable silence. “Bella, would you please continue with what you were telling us?”

 

Bella took a deep breath and began to describe her dream. “I was in Edward's meadow when this woman appears. I did not recognize her. She was dressed in period clothing. For some odd reason, she seemed to glow from within. She told me that she had been waiting for me for a long time. She claimed to know me, and said that I now knew how to come to her in my dream state. She also said that now that I have found my other half, my destiny is now set in motion, and I would see her again. That is when I woke up.”

 

I watched Carlisle's eyes grow wider while Bella spoke. His thoughts were jumbled and difficult to make out.

 

“Bella, can you describe this woman for me?” Carlisle asked.

 

“Yes, she was tall. She had very long, sun-kissed blond hair. Her eyes were the deepest shade of cerulean blue. She had a very regal air about her,” Bella replied.

 

Not only did Carlisle's eye light up, but Jasper's did as well. Both of them seemed to recognize, something that Bella described. They each darted out of the room, both returning seconds later, holding a book. They gave each other a questioning look.

 

Carlisle began flipping through the pages, until he came across what he was looking for. “What you described sounds like a prophecy I read once.” He turned to a page and laid the book on the table. “Every millenia, a young girl is chosen from the family line of the eldest immortal sorceress in history. She appears in a dream to guide the girl through her destiny. Part of the guide's responsibility is to help with the transformation from mortal to immortal, and to teach the girl the knowledge and responsibility of her inexhaustible powers.” He points to the page and on it is a picture of an ethereal woman.

 

“That's her!” Bella exclaimed.

 

“This sketch is a rendering of Isis. She is the oldest recorded supernatural being that we know of. She is older than the Volturi, and she has unlimited power,” Carlisle explained.

 

Everyone sat in silence, letting the information that Carlisle shared with us sink in. If he was correct, then the implications would be far reaching.

 

Jasper stood with his book in hand. “It seems that we have the same person in mind. This book is  _ ‘Their Craft of War’ _ . In it, it speaks of the prophecy, but more importantly, it goes into great depth about the immortal sorceress' power and how she is a great warrior of legend.”

 

Carlisle takes a look at it and shakes his head. “This is the other half to my book. A friend of mine a few centuries ago wrote a set of books called  _ The Accompaniments to Supernatural Lore _ . Book one is  _ The Idols of Lore, _ and book two is  _ Their Craft of War. _ My friend personally met Isis, and she helped him write the books.”

 

“Wait a minute. What the two of you are saying is that the woman in Bella's dream is Isis. Correct me if I'm wrong, but if that is the case, then that would mean that Bella is chosen to be an immortal sorceress?” I asked them both, trying my best not to sound skeptical.

 

Carlisle nodded his head. “I know it seems like a lot to take in, but everything points to the prophecy. We also have to keep in mind that Bella is precognitive. Frankly, considering what we have just learned, that no longer surprises me.”

 

“Wow,” Bella said softly. “So I really am a freak?”

 

“No, Bella, you most certainly are not a freak. You are unique.” Esme hugged her gently.

 

“I have a question. In Bella's dream, Isis told her that since she has found her other half, her destiny is now in motion. I assume that she was referring to Edward. What does Edward have to do with all of this?” Emmett asked.

 

“That's a good question, Emmett. I can only surmise, that since Edward and Bella are soul mates and he is her other half, she could not make this journey until she was whole. Edward was the catalyst needed to begin this stage in her existence,” Carlisle explained.

 

“Excuse me, Carlisle. You mentioned a transformation from a mortal into an immortal. Is that anything like what we went through, or is it completely different?” Alice asked.

 

Carlisle looked at Bella and then at me. _ Son, the information regarding the transformation is quite explicit. Do you think Bella can handle it? _ I nodded to him to continue. “The book does give an in depth description of the transformation. There are some similarities. For instance, every immortal sorceress has an underdeveloped gift, before their change, much like some of our kind. The transformation itself is excruciatingly painful. However, theirs is even more so. Their bodies do change. Since they are immortal and have inexhaustible power, that power can not be housed in an imperfect body. There is only one true way to destroy an immortal sorceress. No one knows how. It happened once, and Isis was not pleased. Now for the differences: Instead of feeling like they are on fire throughout the transformation, they feel as if they are being eaten away in a vat of acid. The process itself takes nearly a week to complete. During that period, Isis begins teaching and imparting her wisdom. The soon to be sorceress must learn to get through the pain to accomplish her goals.”

 

Everyone was quiet, and even their thoughts were silent. I turned to Bella. She had paled a great deal during Carlisle's speech, and I was concerned. Before I could ask her how she was doing, she stood silently and left the room.

 

_ Edward, let me go! She's feeling a great deal of fear as well as worry. This was a lot for her to take in,  _ Jasper asked me silently.

 

I was unsure of whether or not I should let him go. Jasper felt my doubt and responded to it.  _ Edward, out of us all, I have more experience with pain. Emotions are hard to deal with alone. I believe I can help her. _

  
  


**JPOV**

  
  


I found Bella outside, sitting on a rock near the river. Her emotions were a mess. Fear, anger, confusion, and a great deal of self doubt were the most prevalent ones.

 

“Bella,” I called out quietly. She glanced over at me. It was then, that I noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

 

“Why me, Jasper? I'm not special. I'm just an average girl. Why would I be chosen?” She asked me.

 

“Sometimes, the choices are not up to us, and we have to make do with what we have. It's not about what you have, it's about what you do with what you have. I know you are frightened. I can feel it, but I also know that you are strong. You also have an inner light that shines outward, and I believe that it is that light that proved that you are worthy. You're not an average girl, Bella. You don't try to blend in with everyone else. You are content with who you are,” I informed her.

 

Bella gave me a shy smile. “Thank you, Jasper. I was feeling so overwhelmed.”

 

“It's understandable, Bella. Just don't forget that you not only have a mate who will always stand by your side, but also a family that will be here for you as well. We love you, and you are our family now.” I kissed the top of her head.  _ Well most of us love and accept her as part of our family, all except Rosalie,  _ I thought as I escorted Bella back into the house and into Edward's waiting arms.

 

We learned a great deal tonight, and we now know what we will be dealing with in regards to Bella. I was just a bit curious as to what could be lurking around the corner. Great power tends to draw negative attention.

  
  


**A/N: I'm sorry this is shorter than my usual chapters. We worked on this chapter for a long time and did a great deal of research. It was important to lay a stable foundation for further chapters. We hope you liked it.**

  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**The players are not mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

 

****  
**Chapter 19** ****  
****  
  


**BPOV**

  
  


It has been a few weeks since the meeting at the Cullen's house and the subsequent discovery of my destiny. These past few weeks have found me to be distracted at best. Edward did his best, trying to help me keep my mind off of things, but it was a wasted effort. Perhaps his attempts would have worked had I not been having those dreams every night.

 

Every night it was the same thing. Isis came to me. She explained to me the histories of our kind, and she went into further description of my soon- to- be transformation. As much as I hated hearing it, I knew that knowledge was power and that being fully prepared would give me an advantage. But knowing what was to come and preparing myself mentally for it did not put my fears of what I would soon endure to rest.

 

Fortunately for me, I would wake up from those dreams in Edward's arms. He would hold me close, kissing me and reassuring me. His love and support is what kept me going through all of the insanity, and I knew it would continue to do so. Each morning I would cling to him, until it was time for him to run back to his house to get ready for school.

 

Thankfully, today was the last day of school before spring vacation. Relaxation here I come. At least, I hope I can get some relaxation. One thing is for sure. I will be spending a great deal of time with my boyfriend.

 

Speaking of which, it's high time I get up and get myself together. Edward should be here in about a half hour.

 

I hopped out of bed and hurriedly ran through my morning routine. I hastily put on my skinny jeans with my favorite t-shirt and paired them with my black Chucks. I ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast of orange juice and a Pop Tart.

 

Charlie had left very early this morning for a conference he was required to attend. It was some boring state authorized law enforcement seminar. In other words, it was a bunch of old men getting together to discuss fishing. He will be gone for a week.

 

Before Charlie left, Alice managed to get him to give his permission for me to spend the entire week with the Cullen's. I was very happy.

 

The sound of Edward beeping his horn startled me out of my thoughts, and I grabbed my things and rushed out of the house. I walked over to him. I threw my arms around his waist and kissed him. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Hmm...I love kissing Edward. He is so yummy!

 

“How are you, sweetheart,” he asked me in his oh-so-sexy voice.

 

“I'm better now that I'm back in your arms,” I answer, snuggling myself closer to him.

 

He gives me one last deep kiss and then helps me get into the Volvo. I love this car. It is so comfy!

 

We didn't speak on our way to school. I was content to just sit there with our hands clasped, listening to the CD Edward played on his stereo system. Classical music always relaxed me.

 

We reached the school in Edward's usual record time.  I, thankfully, have gotten use to the indecent speeds he like to drive at. Well, if I were to tell the truth, I do kind of get a rush when he drives that way.

 

We got out of the car and made our way over to his siblings. Rosalie still had an attitude, and I had decided that I wasn't going to bother getting to know her. For the life of me, I didn't understand what she had lodged so far up her ass, but it's her problem not mine. I do, however, feel bad for Emmett. He's stuck with that bitch.  Fate sure did screw him over.

 

We all, minus Rosalie, chatted for a few minutes, trying to decide what we should do to occupy our time during our break. The warning bell rang, and we began to make our way to the school. Agreeing to sit together at lunch to continue our conversation, Edward and I left the group to head to our first class together.

 

I love saying that, our first class. After Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, he had gone to the office and switched his schedule around to match mine. Now we have almost every class together. The only one of my classes that Edward isn't in is gym. I was surprised but happy that he had done that for me. He knew I'd be embarrassed.

 

With Edward constantly at my side, I wasn't as bored as when I first arrived here. The third class we had was Calculus, and even though I know what I am doing, I still hated it!

 

That was when it happened. I got hit with vertigo. It made the room spin, and I started to sway in my seat. A sharp noise was ringing in my ear. Was that someone screaming? Why did it hurt so much?

 

Edward, grabbed my hand in worry. I could barely make out the words he was saying. I think he said my name. He looked away from me so fast it made everything blurry. He turned back to me and that swift motion did me in.

 

My body felt light, and heavy at the same time. Like I could float away at any moment, but if I fell, I would hit the ground hard and be unable to move.

 

The temperature in the room spiked. Was it this hot in the first place? No, Forks was a really cold place. I've never felt natural heat coming from anywhere here.

 

Edward's mouth was moving quickly. I couldn't keep up with him. The room was moving. Wow! The room was moving. That's possible? Wait, is that normal?

 

“Edw... the..room............Ha! It's.......spinning! It's hot in here,” I tried to tell him without laughing. It was just so funny! What was funny you may ask. Everything!

 

“Bella, can you hear me?” I heard him ask. Can I hear him? Can I hear him? How can I not with him shouting in my ear?

 

“Let's take it down a tad, okay. Why don't we all whisper, and whoever loses is the loser!” I told him with a smile.

 

“Bella, you're running a very high fever!” he tsked. “Did you leave the house sick? You should've told me you weren't feeling well.”

 

“Why are you yelling at me? I'm right here?! OW!” I clutched my head in agony. Loud noises don't help a booming headache. Remember that.

 

Edward said something else, but I couldn't hear him. That ringing was getting louder. I tried to shake it off, only to fall off my chair with the effort. Edward was at my side in seconds, and the only word I understood was “Hospital.”

 

I began to thrash, mumbling incoherently. I hated hospitals! They have those huge needles there!

 

“I'm taking you home, love, not really to the hospital,” Edward told me. He shifted me into his one arm and did something with the other. “Carlisle, call me as soon as you can. There's something wrong with Bella, and I'm extremely worried.”

 

“Alice, you have perfect timing, we need to get her home,” I heard Edward say to no one. He talks to himself? Not normal!

 

“Good, thank you. I'll get her home,” he spoke, once again to nothing. Should I be worried? A vampire I can handle, but a vampire that talks to himself is a whole other story.

 

Everything went downhill after that. The world was slowly dimming, and I felt like my body was sweating buckets! I kept hearing odd little jingles that would morph into painful wails. The lights were too bright, and had to be turned off completely. My body was wracked with unmentionable pain, and I wanted to cry. Nothing seemed funny anymore. I was being tortured!

 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 

**Thank you for all the great reviews! They mean a great deal to me.**

  
  
  


**Chapter 21**

  
  


**BPOV**

  
  


Agony unlike anything I have ever experienced before tore its way through every inch of my body. Searing, acid-like flames engulfed me, dragging me down into their painful depths. I felt as if I was drowning and there was nothing to save me.

 

If it were at all possible, I would have torn away at my own flesh, attempting to assuage the searing pain as it traveled throughout my body. I would have given anything at this point to bring myself any sort of respite. No amount of preparation could have ever braced me for this type of torture.

 

Try as I might, I was unable to hold back the screams that seemed to claw their way out of my throat. Instinctively, I knew that my screaming would not relieve any of this torment. However, it almost seemed as if I was unable to control it.

 

I also seemed to have lost track of time entirely. How long have I been burning? Was it days or weeks? This thought alone caused me to panic a little. 

 

As I laid here, I desperately tried to review in my mind all that Isis has been able to inform me of. Although it had only been a few weeks since we first communicated in my dream state, Isis still managed to impart a great deal of wisdom. But I knew for a fact that there was much more she would impart on me.

 

I desperately clung to my thoughts of my love, Edward. Somehow, I knew he was there. Although I could not hear or see anything at this point, I felt his comforting presence. Knowing that he was there gave me some sense of relief, if only emotionally.

 

Instinctually, I knew I was undergoing my transformation. However, I knew that it was much too soon for it. What could have caused it to come this soon? Was there danger ahead? Something triggered it, and I feared the worst. I needed to center my thoughts as best I could, considering that I was undergoing this agonizing transformation. Panic would only make things worse.

  
  
  


Just as I thought that the scorching wildfire engulfing my body could not possibly intensify, I jolted. Suddenly, I was again standing in that beautiful meadow, and Isis was before me, resplendent in her attire. I quickly noted that all the agony that I had been feeling was somehow muted, as if it was pushed away towards the back of my mind. It was there, but I was now able to concentrate on other things. 

 

I took a hesitant step towards my predecessor, eager to learn for myself what has triggered my premature transformation. She smiled at me warily, nodding her head at me. Regardless of the cause, now was the time for all things to begin anew for me.

  
  
  
  


**EPOV**

  
  


I felt helpless. Standing here, watching the love of my existence suffer and not being able to relieve that suffering, was more difficult than I could have ever imagined. In truth, nothing could have prepared me to see this. However, as difficult as it is to watch, my love's screams of agony were even more horrifying to hear.

 

For the first twenty-four hours, Bella's shrieks were all that my family and I heard. No one dared to say it, but I know from their thoughts that they were each reliving their own transformations. Remembering the pain we all had felt, made us more sympathetic toward Bella's. The prophecy was correct. There were many similarities between a vampire's transformation and that of an immortal sorceresses.

 

Bella was now into the second day of her transformation. Already, we could see very distinct changes in her physical appearance. She has now added two inches to her height, and her hair had darkened just a bit, while also growing several inches. Her lips had become fuller, accentuating her already sexy pout, and her face seemed to have lost its slight roundness. She now possessed beautifully high cheekbones and a browline that could earnestly pull off a bitch mode. Bella's beauty has already surpassed that of any female vampires. I dare say, even Rose's looks could not compare. And to think, she wasn’t even near completing her metamorphosis. I cannot even begin to fathom how striking she will be after she has completed her evolution.

 

A few hours ago, Bella completely ceased her screams. She now lies there completely motionless. We could detect no movements from her, except those of her chest rising and falling as she breathed. According to the prophecy, Bella would begin interacting with Isis. Isis would be imparting much needed knowledge, and I’m sure my Bella has a great deal to learn.

 

It is now forty-eight hours into my love’s change, and I am becoming even more restless. Oh, how I long to look into her beautiful brown orbs. I miss their gorgeous depths and the love that shone within them. 

 

I have not left her side yet, not even to hunt, even at Carlisle's behest to do so. I cannot tear myself away from her side. What if she needs me? I know the likelihood is slim, but I dare not take the chance. I will remain at my love’s side until the very end.

  
  


**BPOV**

  
  


“Why have I begun my transformation so early?” I asked her, desperate for the answer.

 

She approached me slowly, regret sullying her stunning features. “I am sorry, Isabella, but it became necessary. A new threat has made itself known, and your transformation could not wait,” she explained succinctly.

 

“What new threat?” I asked a tad bit nervously. I stepped closer so that I was standing directly in front of her.

 

“It is imperative, Isabella, that you first understand your role as an immortal sorceress. Once you understand your part, everything will begin to fall into place and all will make sense,” she quietly explained.

 

I could sense a weariness about her, causing me to become more concerned over this development. I dreaded having to hear what has happened, but I was well aware of the necessity of hearing it. I just knew it was going to be much worse than anything I could imagine.

  
  


**EPOV**

  
  


How much longer is she going to be forced to endure this? This change was already taking longer than the average vampire transformation. I cannot even begin to imagine what she is experiencing now. All I knew was that I feared for her. I wish she didn’t have to suffer, but I knew the need was very real. One thing was certain. Something has happened to bring it on earlier than normal, and I feared its cause.

  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to having been on hiatus for over a year, I have not completed Sunset. As soon as I finish with A New Kind of Love, I will begin writing Sunset. Please bear with me.

**A/N: It’s not mine. I just like playing with it.**

 

**Thank you so much for the great reviews. This was my very first story, and I am amazed that it has gotten to this point.**

 

**I have gleaned information from Greek mythology. I tweaked a few things here and there to fit into this story.**

  
  


**Chapter 22**

  
  


**BPOV**

 

Isis glided closer to me and gently brushed a few stray hairs away from my eyes. “I know this is overwhelming to you. If I had another option, I would have chosen it,” she said softly.

 

“Then tell me what happened,” I demanded. 

 

“In order to make sense of it all, I must first tell you about our origins,” she began. 

 

Isis then went into an explanation of how immortal sorceresses came into being. My eyes widened in shock as she divulged this information. Learning that immortal sorceresses predated the oldest vampires was a bit to take in. 

 

“We are an ancient race, if you will. We are beings who were created by the goddess, Rhea, in an attempt to overthrow her husband, Cronus. For you see, Cronus was both evil and starving for power. He was not in possession of any conscience, nor did did he care for his own children. In an attempt to ensure his safety as well as his status as a ruler, Cronus ate all of his children once they were born,” Isis informed me with a slight sneer marring her otherwise perfect features. 

 

My God, this Cronus is a freak! “What kind of sick bastard eats his own children?” I asked, feeling disgusted.

 

“As I previously mentioned, Cronus was power hungry. He did everything he could think of to protect his position as ruler of the Titans. Unfortunately, this included eating his own offspring,” Isis explained.

 

I walked over towards a large boulder and sat down. “What triggered his obviously paranoid mind? Did something happen to cause him to think his own children would turn against him?” 

 

“His fears were caused by his own actions. Cronus’s father was Uranus. He, at the time, was the ruler of the Titans. Cronus has decided that he would take over the rule and castrated his own father to do so,” she said.

 

“The guy sounds like a real creep,” I stated, appalled that someone could be that evil. 

 

“He is, in essence, pure evil. Rhea was so heartbroken over the deaths of her children that she began to plan a way to deal with him. She knew she would never be capable of defeating him herself, so she decided that the best way to handle him was to create a being more powerful than he was,” she explained.

 

“Okay, but if she didn’t have the power to defeat him, then how did she manage to create a being more powerful than he was?” I asked, feeling slightly confused.

 

“That is where things get tricky. Rhea somehow managed to gather power from all around her, and with help from Gaea, Cronus’s mother and the earth goddess, they managed to create such a being,” she told me.

 

“His own mother worked against him?” I asked, not sure whether to be impressed or slightly horrified.

 

“Remember, Cronus castrated his own father whom she loved dearly. She believed that Cronus had crossed a line and needed to be dealt with,” Isis reminded me.

 

Shaking my head, I said, “That family was messed up!”

 

“Indeed! Rhea managed to keep their creation a secret for a while. At that time, she happened to have been pregnant with her son, Zeus, and she desperately wanted to protect him from his father.”

 

“So I take it that when she went into labor with Zeus, Cronus got the idea to have a snack?” I asked her, while still being grossed out.

 

“Correct. However, things did not go as Cronus had planned. For when he made his move against the infant, Adrasteia, also known as Nemesis, arrived in time to stop him. They fought for well over a week, where Adrasteia was able to severely weaken Cronus. Knowing that if he continued he would easily be defeated, he ran,” Isis further explained.

 

“Oh, so when someone came along that could kick his ass, he ran away like a coward?” I asked, not being able to keep the smirk off my face. He was a typical bully.

 

“Exactly! While Cronus battled Adrasteia, Rhea took the newborn, Zeus, and ran. Gaea had made preparations for her to go into seclusion.”

 

“So what happened next?”  I queried.

 

“Rhea remained in seclusion with Zeus, and Adrasteia stayed with them as their guard. It wasn’t until Zeus became an adult that Cronus reared his wretched head again. Cronus wanted retribution for being attacked and for Rhea’s betrayal. In fact, he had even declared war on his own mother who took over the rule of the Titans while Rhea and Zeus were away.”

 

“I take it that now that Zeus was of age, he fought?” I asked.

 

“Yes, he did, and he managed to break Cronus down even further. Cronus, not willing to admit defeat, swore that he would get his vengeance and that he would rule over all. And before you ask, yes, Cronus ran. It is rumored that he had taken refuge in Tartarus in the underworld,” she said.

 

“So Zeus took over as the ruler?” I asked.

 

“Yes, and remained the ruler until the gods and goddesses decided that they no longer cared for what happened to the humans and to this world. Upon leaving this plane of existence, they placed Adrasteia in charge. It was she who watched over and guarded all life,” Isis finished.

 

“Okay, I understand how Adrasteia came about, but what about the rest? How is it that I am a sorceress now?” I asked, desperate to understand my role in this.

 

“Many years after that confrontation, Adrasteia fell in love with a human, and they had one child together. The child’s name was Helen. You would recognize her as Helen of Troy,” Isis explained.

 

“Wow! So Helen of Troy was not a myth?” I asked slightly bemused. “Correct me if I’m wrong here, but are you trying to tell me that I am a descendant of Helen of Troy?”

 

“That is exactly what I am saying. In fact, all the immortal sorceresses are.”

 

“Then what are you to me, my grandmother or something?” I asked.

 

“I am your great-grandmother several times over on your father’s side,” she told me.

 

“Okay, so how many sorceresses are there?” I was taking this better than I thought I would.

 

“You are the fourth,” she replied quietly.

 

“There’s only four of us? What happened?’ I asked her, desperately wanting to know the answer.

 

“One of us was killed a thousand years ago. Despite what you make think, we are not completely invulnerable. Everyone, everything has a weakness,” she said softly.

 

“Who was it?” I asked her.

 

“It was Adrasteia. She was betrayed by someone she loved, someone she thought she could trust. They used her weakness against her, and then they destroyed her.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I told her, wishing to give her some comfort. It was clear that even though it has been a thousand years, she still mourns her loss.

 

“Adrasteia taught me, instructed me as I am now doing for you. We are all of her bloodline,” Isis said.

 

We were quiet for a few moments. I was trying to absorb everything Isis has told me so far. “Isis, why was my transformation triggered sooner than planned?”

 

“Cronus has returned. He has created an army and is attacking all supernatural beings,” she stated. “He believes that if he exterminates any who posses the strength or power to oppose him, he will be able take over and rule the world.”

 

“He really does have a chip on his shoulder,” I stated.

 

“As I am sure you now understand, it was imperative that you changed now rather than allowing you to wait until your birthday. We are about to go to war, and we need all the assistance we can get,” she explained.

 

“Well, let’s get this teaching thing done. It would seem that we have much to do and not enough time to do it.”

 

We continued on as Isis began training me on how to use my powers. To say that I was flabbergasted by the amount of power my new body possessed would be an understatement. I was shocked. 

 

As upset as I was when my transformation began, I can honestly say now that I am glad it happened. War was just on the horizon. If I am able to lend assistance in any way, I will.

  
  


**EPOV**

 

I paced back and forth from the large window to Bella’s bedside, keeping a close eye on her while I maintained my silent vigil. She has been burning now for six days. One more day, and my love would awaken and be with me again.

 

This has been the most difficult thing I have ever had to watch. Knowing that the one you love is in agony and you are not able to do anything to relieve them, is heartbreaking. I am thankful that this ordeal is nearly over. If I am struggling, I cannot even begin to imagine what my Bella is feeling.

 

The family has stayed close by this entire time. Carlisle took the week off from work, telling them that there was a family emergency. He came into the room every few hours or so to check on the both of us. I know he was concerned, and I was grateful that he cared enough about my mate to be there for her.

 

Rose had even settled down. She was deeply disturbed by hearing Bella’s screams, and it brought to mind her own transformation. She felt bad that Bella was suffering, and she now understood that this was beyond anyone's control. 

 

Poor Esme has been a wreck. She already viewed Bella as her daughter, and momma bear was not too happy that her baby was hurting. She was ready to shower my love with all the affection she could stand, as any good mother would do.

 

Jasper was putting his military mind to work, trying to come up with some reason for Bella’s early transformation. He knew there was a reason, we all did. Jasper was under the impression that something bad was going to happen. He kept reciting in his mind from the book ‘ _ Their Craft of War’ _ . Different scenarios were shooting off in his mind of what could possibly be going on. Already, he was planning some form of defence.

 

Alice was frustrated because she was unable to see Bella’s future. Every attempt at doing so came up black, as if Bella no longer existed. Alice did not appreciate being in the dark where her best friend was concerned. Try as she might, and she tried often, she could not get around whatever it was blocking her visions.

 

Carlisle had a theory as to why she could no longer see Bella. He believed that, since Bella was technically no longer human and that she was becoming something altogether different, that this was the reason why Alice is coming up empty. Alice was human, so she can see humans. Alice is a vampire, so she can definitely see them. But Alice has never been what my Bella is now becoming. Frankly, Carlisle’s theory is both plausible and makes complete sense.

 

Emmett was being Emmett. He was worried about his ‘new baby sister,’ but he sincerely believed that she would be fine. He kept making plans up in his head on different ways he could test Bella’s new found abilities. Some of the things he thought of were bizarre. I wonder what my love will think about what he’s planning.

 

I had just found myself looking at the window for the thousandth time when I heard a groan. I quickly flew over to Bella’s side to see if anything was wrong, and I was greeted with the most stunning eyes I have ever been fortunate enough to gaze into. My Bella was awake!

 

“Bella, love, are you alright?” I asked her nervously. 

 

“I am fine, Edward,” she replied in the most seductive voice I have ever heard. Her low dulcet tones awakened desire in me, and it was all I could do to not tackle her to the bed and show her just how much I had missed her.

 

“Baby, what happened?” I asked while gently cupping her cheek so that I could stare into her eyes some more.

 

“Trouble is coming,” was her response.

 

The look in her eyes told me it was far worse than anything I could have imagined. There was a knock at the door, and I called out to the family, “Come on in.”

 

Everyone slipped into the room. When they caught sight of Bella, they all gasped simultaneously. Their minds even became silent.The drastic change in Bella’s appearance was a bit startling. She still looked like my Bella, just perfect.

 

“Bella!” Alice screeched. “You look incredible!.”

 

“Um, thanks Alice. I still don’t know what I look like, but that’s the least of my concerns,” Bella said.

 

“What is it, Bella?” Carlisle asked.

 

“War is coming. It will encompass everyone, from vampires to elves. Every living being on this planet is in danger,” she told us solemnly.

 

“War?” Jasper questioned. “Who is behind this?”

 

“If you are familiar with your Greek mythology, then you will recognize the name Cronus,” Bella answered.

 

“Is that the same Cronus that ate his children?” Esme asked with a shudder.

 

“The very same. He has returned and wants retribution against my kind. But not only that, he wants to rule this world. Even now he has begun his hunt.  All supernatural beings are his target,” she explained further.

 

It became eerily quiet as we all took in this information. None of us would have ever guessed that something like this would be the problem. 

 

Just then, Carlisle’s cell went off, breaking through the silence. “Hello?” Carlisle said. Aros’ voice replied. “Carlisle, we are enroute to you. There has been an attack. We’ve lost Felix, Santiago, and Heidi,” Aro hastily explained.

 

We all looked around at each other and then back to Bella. So it really has begun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N: The name Adrasteia means ‘the inescapable’. Nemesis means ‘to give what is due.’** ****  
**  
** **Well, that’s it. I will be starting on the sequel, Sunset.**

  
  



End file.
